<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Pack by xFourLeafCloverx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141709">In the Pack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFourLeafCloverx/pseuds/xFourLeafCloverx'>xFourLeafCloverx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Animal Instincts, Anorexia, Eating Disorders, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Past Abuse, home birth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFourLeafCloverx/pseuds/xFourLeafCloverx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane is a lone wolf just trying to figure his own life out after the passing of his mother. While hunting, he comes across another Anima in his trap. Without know why, he takes the bunny home to heal. Healing this particular rabbit won't be as easy as he thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Things I Wrote in Quarantine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A rabbit was caught in the trap. Not the kind he was aiming for, but a rabbit nonetheless. </p><p>Kurogane watched him struggle to open the metal teeth of the trap. From the blood on the ground Kurogane could tell he had been there a while but struggled a long anyway.</p><p>He sighed and the rabbit went still, ears flicking back and forth for any other sounds. He knew the poor thing would be terrified regardless of what he promised to do or not do, so Kurogane just stalked over and wrenched the tap open. He set it again in hopes of an actual meal stumbling on it.</p><p>The rabbit shuffled up against a tree, blood trailing in the snow behind him. </p><p>He was thin and hardly bundled for this weather. He only had a layer of wool draping his body. Kurogane could only assume he was chased out, perhaps banished? It wasn't his problem anymore. The creature could do whatever he wanted with what little life he had.</p><p>Kurogane picked the rabbit up and tightened his grip as he squirmed.</p><p>He didn't even know what rabbits ate. His meat stores would be useless. There were berries around his cave, but could that sustain him? Kurogane thought he should really leave the rabbit behind.</p><p>"Stop squirming or I'll drop you!" Kurogane growled.</p><p>This was too much effort. The rabbit was an omega and Kurogane had no children for him to rear. He didn’t want them during his solitude either. He wasn't Kurogane's kind and had no reason to take him to warmth and shelter. There was just no reason to have to scavenge to care for a banished whelp of a creature.</p><p>The fire was still warm when they got to the cave. Kurogane set his 'guest' on some furs and got to work wrapping the wound. He made it too tight, by the grimace on the rabbit's face, but at least he wouldn't bleed out.</p><p>He threw another log on the fire and set back out to collect the berries he saw. There were a few bushes, but not nearly enough to survive off of. Once the rabbit had some rest, he would have to ask what he ate.</p><p>Kurogane put the sack on berries in front of the rabbit and finally relaxed on the other side or the fire. The pelts matted with snow were thrown over his hand made rack to dry. The fire would keep him warm enough while the rabbit used his spares. </p><p>Said rabbit was shifting and twitching with each pop of the fire. He was sure the rabbit was scared of being taken and mated. So, he tried to give an uninterested air as he snacked on his dried squirrel meat. He really needed a successful hunt soon.</p><p>The rabbit took a long time to finally look at the sack. He picked out a few berries and bit his lip. He looked like he was about to cry.</p><p>Were they not good?</p><p>"What? You don't eat berries?"</p><p>He jumped and dropped some of the berries "I-I..."</p><p>He fisted his hand, crushing the few that were still in his palm, "Just kill me yourself! I'm not stupid and I'm not going to poison myself so you can eat me!"</p><p>Kurogane felt even more bewildered than he must have looked, "Eat you? Why the Hell would I eat you?!"</p><p>"Eh?" The rabbit looked around the cave to avoid eye contact, "T-the trap..."</p><p>"Is for animals-"</p><p>"We are ani-"</p><p>"OTHER than Anima," Kurogane ground out.</p><p>The rabbit looked at the sack, "Then why these?"</p><p>"You're not hungry? I thought you ate berries."</p><p>"These ones will kill me," he whispered.</p><p>"Heh?" Kurogane blushed fiercely. </p><p>The rabbit's ears stood straight up for the time, "You didn't...?"</p><p>Well now Kurogane felt like a moron. Poison berries. He wanted to make an injured, omega rabbit comfortable by getting him poisonous food to eat. Why did he even try?</p><p>"I don't eat that shit. Ever. What do you eat?"</p><p>He looked out the cave entrance, "In winter... Buds, or bark. Some twigs and fruit or vegetables if I can find them."</p><p>Kurogane gnawed at a piece of meat and glanced at his tinder piled, "I'm guessing fresh twigs?"</p><p>His nose twitched, "I can go-"</p><p>"Sit. I can dig up a bush," he groaned and finished his meal. </p><p>Kurogane wasted no time. In view of the rabbit, he pointed at a budding bush. After confirmation that it was good, he yanked as much as he could out of the ground and stalked back.</p><p>"I'll get you more in the morning."</p><p>The rabbit chomped at the bush, grinding it down between his teeth. He kept glancing up at Kurogane.</p><p>"What now?"</p><p>He gripped his food, "Why?"</p><p>Kurogane almost asked what he meant, but it was obvious, "You're hurt by my trap."</p><p>"If you don't want to eat me, then you gain nothing by helping me."</p><p>"What is it with you and getting eaten?"</p><p>He shrunk back, "You're a wolf."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"A predator. I'm prey. All predators eat prey. That’s why we burrow."</p><p>Kurogane thought he could guess where rumors like that started, but it wasn't the 'eating' this rabbit thought it was.</p><p>"Predator Anima rarely eat other anima. Only in desperation."</p><p>He nodded slowly, "But, I know someone who was attacked. She had bite wounds."</p><p>"Being eaten isn't what you need to fear. Being mounted is."</p><p>The rabbit's breath hitched, and he froze. Kurogane thought it was a healthy dose of fear, even if it was directed at him needlessly.</p><p>"You're clearly sheltered if you couldn't get food on your own. You look half starved. How long have you been surviving alone? A month or two?"</p><p>He nodded slowly.</p><p>"Don't trust anyone, but especially an alpha."</p><p>He glanced up with dwindling fear, "You don't want to mount me?"</p><p>Kurogane would be lying if he said no, but that wasn't the wolf he was raised to be, "I can control myself."</p><p>He took another bite of his bush, "What's your name?"</p><p>He sighed heavily, "Kurogane."</p><p>"I'm Fai."</p><p>"I didn't ask."</p><p>"I gave it freely."</p><p>Kurogane glared at him but couldn't tell if Fai had knowingly said something so tempting. He was sheltered, sure, but he was also a God damn bunny. He had heard how they reproduce like crazy.</p><p>Then again, they had heard predators eat other Anima as a rule. </p><p>Kurogane heard Fai chuckled and snapped out of his thoughts. The grin on the rabbit's face gave Kurogane all the information he needed. Fucking tease.</p><p>He growled, "Go to sleep already."</p><p>Fai seemed to listen and wrapped himself in a fur. </p><p>Thankfully, that gave Kurogane the peace and quiet he needed to calm down. He warned the damned omega about alphas and the stupid thing came back with a flirt? That's the perfect way to yourself mated.</p><p>How the Hell did Fai go from fear of cannibalism to teasing so fast? Kurogane figured he was just out of his mind and decided to go to sleep before his headache got worse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurogane got up early to check his traps. He figured Fai would sleep for some time. He wouldn't be able to walk on his injure ankle either way. </p><p>He collected a few animals and scavenged for plants for Fai to eat. He almost mixed them in the bag but stopped himself. He didn't want dirt on his food and Fai likely wouldn't eat bloody leaves. </p><p>Kurogane looked at his sack of plants and tried to gage how much Fai would need. He hadn't finished the bush the night before, but he was clearly malnourished. Once his exhaustion passed, he could end up eating a lot. How much of what he was collecting was even edible?</p><p>He stayed out longer than normal.</p><p>By the time he got back, Fai was awake and munching on the remainder of his bush.</p><p>"Here," he tossed the sack next to the bunny and got to work on skinning his own food.</p><p>Fai looked away quickly, "T-thank you."</p><p>Kurogane glanced over. Fai clearly was uncomfortable with the dead animals. He turned further so his body hid what he was doing, "Just toss what you can't eat."</p><p>He heard some crunching behind him and was glad he had found something the bunny could eat. Kurogane could barely sleep thinking about how he almost poisoned Fai the day before. He was already counting the days until the rabbit could leave.</p><p>“This is a lot,” Fai said, picking twigs to eat.</p><p>“Does it go bad?”</p><p>“It rots,” he said, “But not too quickly. I don’t know how much of this I can get through.”</p><p>“Eat a lot of it. I’d rather you look healthy when you leave.”</p><p>“Healthy?”</p><p>Kurogane looked over his shoulder, “You’ve been starving, right? Your ribs are poking out.”</p><p>Fai pulled a fur over himself, “I… I guess so. Thank you.”</p><p>Kurogane regretted mentioning it. He remembered how his sisters reacted to his comments on their looks. It didn’t matter if it was a fact or not. They’d always get mad. They were betas, so he imagined an omega may take it even worse.</p><p>Still, the bunnies he hunted were always well fed. They grazed constantly. Rabbit anima must be the same, right? It wasn’t like he differed from wolves all that much. Kurogane was certain Fai was well underweight.</p><p>He tried again, “Eat what you want. It’s not that hard for me to collect it.”</p><p>Fai glanced back up and took another few sticks from the sack, “This is more than enough for me to eat for a few days. I don’t need much.”</p><p>Kurogane thought that was bull. He had to find a way to be tactful, but he was never really good at that.</p><p>“Well, I’m going to bring more anyway.”</p><p>Fai twisted both ears towards Kurogane, “I really don’t-”</p><p>“I’d rather get you too much. That’s all.”</p><p>He seemed to accept that and munched a bit more food, “Do you hunt every day?”</p><p>“When I can, especially in winter. A snowstorm could block the exit entirely.”</p><p>“Were you always a lone wolf?”</p><p>“Course not. My father’s alpha of the pack so my mother raised me.”</p><p>Fai looked confused, “Who else would have raised you if not your mother?”</p><p>Kurogane wondered just how different rabbits were. </p><p>“Pack omega rears the children when the mothers can’t. My mom was the omega.”</p><p>“Even feeding and comforting?”</p><p>“Not feeding, and only when the beta mothers are busy. The omega becomes a secondary mother to everyone, just like the alpha becomes a father. They hold the pack together. How does your burrow work?”</p><p>Fai looked away, “Our leaders are just elder alphas and betas. It takes more than one person to manage the tunnel system. There are always sections that need fixing or expanding. Everyone helps out.”</p><p>“Even omegas?”</p><p>“Until we come of age.”</p><p>“Then what?”</p><p>Fai shrugged, “We have a duty to repopulate in our prime.”</p><p>Kurogane grimaced, “So you usually mate pretty quick. How old are you?”</p><p>“Sixteen. I’m a late bloomer.”</p><p>Kurogane had to take a moment. Puberty generally started at fourteen, but he couldn’t think of a partnership happening at that age. Sixteen was considered adulthood within his pack. He was pretty sure that was the same among the city they traded with.</p><p>“You would have been mated two years ago?”</p><p>“I didn’t want to be,” Fai mumbled.</p><p>“You ran, didn’t you?”</p><p>“Is it a problem if I did?”</p><p>Kurogane shrugged, “Not really. No offense but your burrow sounds backwards as Hell.”</p><p>Fai shrugged it off, “I wouldn’t know. We don’t associate outside of the burrow.”</p><p>“Be glad you’re out, I guess.”</p><p>Fai eyed the sack but didn’t reach for more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fai wasn't gaining weight.</p><p>Kurogane kept bringing him more food and stocking up, but Fai only ate a small amount each day. After days of considering it, Kurogane decided that there was no way any anima should look so thin. He clearly needed to eat more.</p><p>"Fai."</p><p>Fai stared out the opening on the cave.</p><p>"Fai!"</p><p>He snapped to attention, "Yes?!"</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"Eh? Yes, why?" Fai blinked a few times.</p><p>"You've been spaced out all day."</p><p>Fai smiled at him, "Sorry... I haven't felt right. I think I just need some air." He stood on shaky legs and stumbled out of the cave.</p><p>Kurogane watched him carefully and followed. He had a feeling Fai wasn't telling the full truth. All day he had been looking out of it. Something bigger was happening.</p><p>"What? Do you think I need help sitting outside?"</p><p>Kurogane eyed him, "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I said I'm... I'm fine."</p><p>Kurogane jumped to Fai and helped him sit, "You're too weak. You need to eat!"</p><p>Fai stared at the ground, "What? I can't-"</p><p>Kurogane caught Fai as he slumped over. He cursed and picked the bunny up. Fai weighed so little; the pelts seemed to weigh more than him.</p><p>He threw the pelts off and laid Fai on the floor. He was already burning up and Kurogane hoped the cool stone would help. </p><p>Kurogane held up Fai's legs and massaged them. He had seen members of the pack faint before. All he could do was mimic what his father had done. </p><p>"Come on, open your eyes," Kurogane grumbled and felt his flushed cheeks.</p><p>Should he use snow? His father never did, but he couldn't think of a reason not to. </p><p>Kurogane decided against it.</p><p>Fai stirred a few seconds later.</p><p>"Fai?" Kurogane continued and rub his legs.</p><p>"Hm...?" Fai blinked a few times.</p><p>Kurogane helped him sit up and passed a ladle of water, "Are you back?"</p><p>"What? Did I faint?"</p><p>"Yeah. Does that happen often?"</p><p>Fai nodded slowly and drank the water, "I really didn’t think I would this time."</p><p>'This time'? </p><p>Kurogane grabbed the food bag and threw it next to Fai, "Fainting is not normal. You are severely malnourished and need to eat."</p><p>Fai glared up at him, "Don't tell me what I am. I'm fine and I don't need you telling me otherwise."</p><p>Kurogane's anger flared, "You're kidding me, right? You're fucking around? You have to know this isn't 'fine!'"</p><p>Fai shirked away, "I-I’ve survived until now, haven’t I?”</p><p>“Barely,” he yelled, “You How long have you been fainting and starving yourself? Don’t you respect yourself?!”</p><p>Fai curled in on himself, “It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“Of course, it matters, you moron! Are you just going to die? Waste away into nothing? Why?!”</p><p>Fai wouldn’t answer or look at him. Kurogane shouldn’t care this much, but it was all too reminiscent or his mother. This time, Fai was choosing this fate. It disgusted him.</p><p>“Tell me why,” he growled, “For fuck’s sake, at least look at me!” </p><p>Kurogane wretched Fai’s face up to meet his eyes. </p><p>Fai was shaking. His eyes were holding back tears and full of immense fear. </p><p>Kurogane backed away. He had messed up, but something in him couldn’t apologize, “Eat. I’ll sleep outside.”</p><p>He grabbed a pelt and stalked out of the cave.</p><p>This rabbit was going to be the death of him at this rate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fai didn’t say a word for two days. </p><p>Kurogane supposed he deserved the silence after scaring the omega. He continued to get food and water for the rabbit. It was the only way he could apologize without actually taking back his words. He didn’t want to apologize for giving a damn. Especially since more foliage than normal disappeared from the sack.</p><p>Even if it was just because of his order, it was an improvement. </p><p>“Kuro?”</p><p>The voice was so soft Kurogane almost ignored it. He glanced across the cave and saw Fai urging him over.</p><p>He sighed and sat next to Fai on the pelts, “What?”</p><p>"Mate with me."</p><p>"What?" he had to have misheard that.</p><p>Fai crawled into his lap, "Claim me. I thought you would have done it already.”</p><p>“I’m not into rape.”</p><p>“I want it,” Fai insisted, “I can’t go back, and they will come for me. So, make me your mate.”</p><p>Kurogane held him but didn't make any further move, "You're going to have to tell me a whole lot more than that before I'll claim you."</p><p>"You have a willing omega in your lap, and you want an explanation?"</p><p>"I need one, idiot. What are you running from?"</p><p>Fai closed his eyes, "My father and betrothed."</p><p>Kurogane wasn't going to ask anymore. If Fai wanted his protection, he would give the full story.</p><p>After a long silence, Fai continued, "Omegas are meant for birthing. We're breeded for the good of the burrow. I accepted that."</p><p>"My mate-to-be has a mate he loves more than anything. I began living with him as little more than a maid. He wouldn't claim me or even just impregnate me. He wouldn't touch me."</p><p>Fai took a deep breath, "I wasn't surprised at first. He was already in love, right? But that wasn't the reason. I'm just not good enough."</p><p>Kurogane glared at nothing in particular, "'Not good enough?'"</p><p>"Too fat, too ugly, too tall, too weak."</p><p>"He starved you," he guessed, "How long were you in the snow?"</p><p>"Almost a day," Fai admitted, "I have to be beautiful. My body is my only asset. If I am beautiful then I can fulfill my roll."</p><p>"That is not your roll!"</p><p>Fai smiled sadly, "To you, I'm a caregiver. I like that better than a breeding whore."</p><p>"I want to make this clear," Kurogane growled, "I don't want a breeder or a mother. If I claim you, you're my partner. And for God's sake you will eat your fill!"</p><p>"They're going to come for me. They might even go for your head to take me back. I was the last omega they had."</p><p>"If we're giving warnings now, wolves mate fiercely. We bite and fuck hard. It could hurt you even in heat," Kurogane thought for a second, "How long until yours?"</p><p>Fai grinned, "Do wolves wait for that? Can I tell you a secret?"</p><p>Kurogane didn't know how to feel, "Yeah?"</p><p>"Bunnies ovulate whenever they're turned on. The only reason I'm not claimed is he couldn't drive me into heat."</p><p>"You go into heat when an alpha turns you on? And he couldn't manage it and blamed you for it?" Kurogane had to laugh. </p><p>It was insanity. Fai was labeled a late bloomer for the alpha being incapable. With how shitty the alpha was, it wasn't all that surprising.</p><p>He flipped Fai on his back, "If you want this, I'll make go into heat all winter."</p><p>"Do you think you can?"</p><p>Kurogane growled and bit the tip of Fai's ear, "Never challenge a wolf, rabbit."</p><p>Fai shuddered, “Make me your mate.”</p><p>"I will, but first," Kurogane grabbed a stick from the sack, "You need energy."</p><p>Fai blinked at the food and looked back up at Kurogane, "I can eat after."</p><p>Kurogane pulled Fai up to a sitting position and pulled the bag over, "Take it slowly. I told you mating a wolf is not easy, so you really need more energy in you than you'd think. I'm not going to break you like this."</p><p>Fai relented and slowly took a bite, "How much will you make me eat?"</p><p>"However much you can," Kurogane sighed, "Which is probably still not enough, but it's a start."</p><p>He ground the wood in his teeth and swallowed. After finishing the first stick, he reached for a shrub, "Do you... Like fat omegas?"</p><p>Kurogane knew he had to choose his words carefully, "I don't care either way."</p><p>"Then... Why do you want me to gain weight?"</p><p>"You're not healthy," Kurogane said.</p><p>"Am I ugly?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Fai leaned against Kurogane for warmth, "I just don’t understand."</p><p>He took a deep breath, "Everything that alpha told you is wrong. I don't know why he did any of it, but he was wrong. He hurt you enough to make you run, so don’t believe anything he said about you."</p><p>"Do you want me?"</p><p>"Every instinct I have is begging me to take you."</p><p>Fai kept eating.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fai was already starting to gain weight. Kurogane stayed by him while he ate. It seemed to give the omega some comfort that he wouldn’t be abandoned for his size. Kurogane needed to make sure his mate-to-be was comfortable and well taken care of. Anything less would be a detriment to his pride.</p><p>Still, something was worrying him.</p><p>Fai was obsessive in his body checks. Luckily, they didn’t have any reflective things in the cave. The river a ways out was the only thing he could stare into. However, he poked and pinched his body. Every extra ounce was adding stress.</p><p>“Hey, enough of that,” Kurogane pulled his hands away from his stomach.</p><p>It was bloated, but Kurogane doubted it would stay that way. Fai was likely fearing it would.</p><p>“Am I eating too much?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>He had no idea if that was the case. He just didn’t want Fai to go back to starving himself.</p><p>“I’m eating too much. I can’t! I have to-”</p><p>Kurogane made Fai look at him, “Look at me. You are fine. This is a process and you have to get through it.”</p><p>Fai was already crying, “I’m going to be sick. This much food is making me sick!”</p><p>“You feel sick?” this was the first Kurogane had heard of it.</p><p>“Yes!” Fai shot up and tried to go outside.</p><p>Kurogane caught his arm and made him sit down, “Don’t move so fast, it’ll make it worse. When did it start?”</p><p>Fai looked toward the opening and refused to speak.</p><p>Was he lying?</p><p>“Fai! Are you nauseous or do you want to throw up to stay thin?” </p><p>No answer.</p><p>“Tell me the truth.”</p><p>“I look like a pig,” he whimpered.</p><p>Kurogane kept Fai seated, “You do not.”</p><p>“Of course, I do! I’m so disgusting you won’t even claim me! You would when I was thin and now you won’t touch me because my fucking stomach is bloated like a corpse!”</p><p>Kurogane had seen plenty of corpses in his life. They bloated, but never like this. It always looked like the skin would pop. He wondered if Fai even had firsthand experience with one.</p><p>“You look more alive today than you did a few days ago, trust me.”</p><p>“Liar!” Fai started tapping his foot in anger, “You hate me-”</p><p>Kurogane was done trying to talk him down. He wasn’t good with words anyway and it wasn’t working.</p><p>He pushed Fai to the ground and hovered over him, “I told you not to challenge me.”</p><p>Kurogane made Fai grab his member through the pelt tied around his waist. He found it near impossible not to be hard with an omega stinking up his home. Even the omega’s in his father’s pack didn’t rile him like Fai.</p><p>Fai’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Do you get it now? I want you badly.”</p><p>Fai nodded slowly, “Then why…?”</p><p>He spread Fai’s legs and pulled on of hid thighs up. His claws dug in easily and Fai hissed.</p><p>“This is why. Wolves are violent lovers. We bleed when we mate and love it,” Kurogane growled, “You’re soft in general and weak right now. I won’t mount you just to break you further.”</p><p>Fai tried to relax himself, “It stings.”</p><p>Kurogane released his grip and tried to pull away.</p><p>Fai grabbed his hand and led it back to his bleeding leg. He needed to believe in Kurogane, “It just stings, so you can keep going. I’m dead if you don’t mate me.”</p><p>“Are you even scared of what I could do to you?”</p><p>“I’m terrified of what they will do to me,” Fai insisted, keeping his voice as steady as possible, “Even in rut, you’ll be kinder.”</p><p>Kurogane couldn’t deny that. His burrow was cruel with full clarity. He had guessed rabbits wouldn’t be good trackers, especially with the snow still falling. Even so, they were running out of time.</p><p>“You better not regret this.”</p><p>Kurogane took Fai's lips before he could respond. He had been waiting to taste the rabbit for days. It was all he could do not to bite his lips and force them open. He groaned against the softness and slipped his tongue inside.</p><p>Fai pulled away for a second, “That was… weird.”</p><p>“You never kissed someone before?”</p><p>“No,” he shook his head, “Who would I have kissed?”</p><p>Good Point. </p><p>Kurogane licked up his cheek, "Was it good?</p><p>Fai shook his head, "Don't ask me."</p><p>Kurogane nuzzled his cheek and nipped his lowered ears, "Tell me. You want to go into heat, right? What feels good?"</p><p>He twitched his nose, "My ears... Touch them more."</p><p>Kurogane nodded and kissed him again, "Where else?"</p><p>"I-I don't know."</p><p>"Here?" Kurogane circled his finger over Fai's nipple. </p><p>It puckered to life as he squirmed, "That... Stop asking me!"</p><p>The wolf chuckled, "I'll take that as a 'yes.'"</p><p>He rubbed Fai's ear with one hand and kept playing with his nipple. Kurogane suckled the nipple to see how sensitive Fai was. </p><p>Fai gasped and tried to pull away.</p><p>Kurogane pet Fai's head, "You okay?"</p><p>"Mhm," he sighed, "It's a lot."</p><p>Kirogane caught a sickeningly sweet smell and grinned, "You're releasing pheromones."</p><p>Fai looked unsure.</p><p>"It's true," Kurogane nuzzled into his neck and took a long breath, "Smells nice."</p><p>"I can't smell it."</p><p>"Just smell me," he let his sent wash over Fai. He hoped it wouldnt be overwhelming for the omega, but he wanted everyone to smell him on Fai.</p><p>Fai shuddered under him immediately, "K-kuro?"</p><p>Kurogane kept himself close and sucked a mark on Fai's neck, "Yeah?"</p><p>"Touch me..."</p><p>He could have teased the rabbit more. It was almost too fun to make him squirm. One look at his face shattered those thoughts. </p><p>Fai was blushed in full heat. It was enticing like Kurogane never felt before. The smell was filling the cave and clouding his mind entirely.</p><p>Kurogane flipped Fai over and pulled his ass up. He licked over the hole, tasting his wetness.</p><p>Fai moaned out and clutched the pelts under him, "Kuro!"</p><p>This rabbit tasted wonderful. He was already becoming slick from Kurogane’s teasing. The wolf spread one cheek so he could get a better view of the leaking hole.</p><p>Fai pushed his butt back impatiently and whined, “Touch me!”</p><p>Kurogane grinned and bit the cheek in his hand, “So needy. You sure this is your first time?”</p><p>Fai’s tail twitch and he yelped at the bite. After he tensed, his chest seems to melt down. “Be my first,” he moaned and reached back touch his member.</p><p>Kurogane wasn’t going to have any of that. He pinned Fai’s hands on the bunny’s back before licking up a thin blood trail on his bum. More than anything, Kurogane wanted to fully wreck the omega. A powerful possessiveness took him over. </p><p>Fai needed to know no one else could hold him.</p><p>Kurogane held Fai’s wrists tight and kissed his hole. He delved his tongue in and reveled in Fai’s cry. The hole twitched around his tongue as he thrust it deeper. A strand of his wetness trailed from Kurogane’s lip as he pulled away.</p><p>He licked it off his lip and dove in for more. He sucked the hole and run his tongue around the outside, licking between the folds. </p><p>Fai's legs shook and he tried to free his hands, "More!"</p><p>Kurogane cupped Fai's sack with his free hand and gently massaged it. He laid his tongue flat against his hole and pushed against it. Finally relenting, Kurogane nuzzled his unbit cheek, "I'm going to devour you."</p><p>Fai whimpered and pushed his hips back, "Please... I need more."</p><p>"Keep your hands by your head."</p><p>Fai wiggled to free his arms.</p><p>"Promise me!"</p><p>"I will! Please touch me!"</p><p>Kurogane released him and quickly pushed his middle finger all the way into his ass. He grasped Fai’s cock and slowly pumped it. It was slick with precum. Kurogane wanted to lick it badly, but he wanted to fuck Fai more.</p><p>Fai clawed into the pelts. He fucked himself on Kurogane’s finger and moaned out incoherently.</p><p>Kurogane slipped in another finger and bit down hard on Fai’s shoulder. His skin was deliciously salty. The smell of blood intensified the scent Fai had filled the room with already. It was dizzying and fantastic.</p><p>“You’re ready.”</p><p>Fai whimpered as Kurogane pulled out his finger. He licked the juices off of it and growled deeply. Fai was a god damn feast of a man. He couldn’t atop himself anymore. Kurogane held Fai’s hips tightly and finally drove himself to the knot. </p><p>Fai cried out and tensed his entire body. He was incredibly tight around Kurogane. The rabbit panted and tried his best not to move.</p><p>Kurogane kissed up along his back, “Shh, relax. It won’t hurt long.”</p><p>He had no way of confirming that. They were different species, after all. Fai was simply smaller than an omega wolf and may not be able to handle a knotted cock. Kurogane decided he wouldn’t bite him if they weren’t compatible.</p><p>Fai did relax in time. He settled into the pelts and let his heat take back over, “Move.”</p><p>Kurogane licked up the back of his neck, “Are you sure?”</p><p>He whined and moved his hips a bit to show he was ready for more.</p><p>Kurogane grinned. He humped into Fai forward and held his head down. His knot popped in and out of Fai’s ass. Even though it wasn’t as swollen as it was going to get, Fai twitched each time it entered him.</p><p>“Your gripping me,” he groaned and pushed into Fai harder. </p><p>It was hard not to fuck him senseless. Fai was in full heat and the pheromones were driving him crazy. He needed release. He wanted to fill this omega with his seed and impregnate him. This instinct drove him deeper.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re sucking me in!”</p><p>Fai drooled over the pelts as he came for the first time. Kurogane didn’t give him the time to soak up the bliss as he continue to pound into him. He needed to cum more anyway to alleviate the heat.</p><p>“Cum again,” Kurogane growled and lifted Fai to kneel. He pinched Fai’s nipple and bit into his scent glands. They released a wonderful scent only eclipsed by Fai wail of pleasure.  This was wonderful!</p><p>Fai leaned his head back to rest on Kurogane’s shoulder, stretching the new bite mark, “Claim me.”</p><p>It was a beautiful whine. Fai wanted Kurogane so badly. It felt like a dream come true to have an omega so open to him. </p><p>Kurogane pushed Fai’s head forward and bit down hard on the nape of Fai’s neck. They came together, Kurogane’s knot locking them together.</p><p>Kurogane could tell this wasn’t enough to satisfy his new mate. The heat was still raging even though he had knotted and claimed him. The stamina of a rabbit was just as legendary as he had heard.</p><p>Luckily for Fai, wolves were invigorated by sex all the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pelts were thoroughly soiled by the end. Kurogane was still inside his mate as the heat ebbed. His knot wouldn’t let them separate yet. Fai was seated in his lap as he leaned against the cave wall. </p><p>Fai broke a lazy kiss and nuzzled his neck, “You’re… really big.”</p><p>“Compared to rabbits.”</p><p>“Wolves are all like this?”</p><p>Kurogane grinned, “You mean the knot?”</p><p>Fai blushed, “I-is that what it’s called?”</p><p>He nodded, “It doesn’t swell every time. Should go down soon.”</p><p>Fai kissed chinned his shoulder, “I didn’t know we’d be locked together.”</p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Tired, sore,” Fai sighed and mumbled, “H-hungry.”</p><p>Kurogane kissed his nose and almost laughed as it twitched, “You ate well while you were in heat, but I’m not surprised you need more.”</p><p>“How long were we… er…”</p><p>“Fucking?” Kurogane guessed, “Two days.” He pulled the remainder of Fai’s food bag over.</p><p>“It’s almost empty,” Fai marveled.</p><p>“We’ll have to be more prepared next time,” Kurogane sighed, “I got through a lot of my dried supplies.”</p><p>Fai turned away, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Not your fault,” he shrugged, “Luckily, we won’t be taken by surprise by your heats.”</p><p>Kurogane felt his knot had shrunk enough to pull out. Carefully, he laid Fai down and looked over the scratches and bite marks over his body. He hoped they would heal. Kurogane bent over and licked Fai’s wounds, making sure none were still bleeding. </p><p>Fai squirmed and blushed madly, “Are you still up?!”</p><p>He laughed, “I’m tending to you.”</p><p>“You could just wipe them,” he mumbled.</p><p>“This’ll clean them,” Kurogane rolled Fai over and continued on his back. He hadn’t left any large wounds. The only deep one was the claiming bite on his nape. It made him pause.</p><p>He had a mate.</p><p>Kurogane paid extra attention to the mark before pulling back, “Done.”</p><p>Fai sat up and felt the bite on his back, “It’s strange.”</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>He started to munch on a twig, “I thought it would feel different.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Special, I guess? My mother said I would feel the bond.”</p><p>Kurogane shrugged, “Maybe she has a soul bond with your father. Their rare.”</p><p>“Soul bond? But didn’t we bond?”</p><p>“I claimed you. A soul bond is different. Two anima that have a soul bond are born with it. It’s a deeper connection.”</p><p>“Did your parent’s have one?”</p><p>Kurogane’s ears twitched, “They do have one.”</p><p>Fai’s eyes widened, “I-I’m sorry! I just assumed…”</p><p>“I’m only 17. My father is still young.”</p><p>“Mine are dead,” Fai explained, “They passed when I was young.”</p><p>Kurogane glanced away, “How?”</p><p>“Tunnel collapse. They’re common, but this one was really bad. The earth shook everywhere, and half the system fell. It’s why I was the last omega.”</p><p>“I’m sorry for your loss.”</p><p>Fai shook his head, “It’s okay. I already mourned. What happened to your mother?”</p><p>Kurogane glared Fai down, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Y-you said your father was young. Is your mother just old?”</p><p>“No,” he growled, “You were right. Sickness.”</p><p>Fai didn’t ask further. Instead, he finished off the bag on food and glanced out to the snowy forest, “It’s getting colder.”</p><p>Kurogane didn’t feel any colder, but he wasn’t all that unaccustomed to it, “Is it?”</p><p>Fai crinkled his nose and wrapped a large pelt around himself, “Yes. I hate the cold.”</p><p>The wolf threw another log on the fire. He had plenty of wood, at least. It would keep them going for several days. Perhaps a week. He didn’t like the feeling in his gut and walked outside the cave. Midday had already ended, but the forest was fairly quiet. </p><p>“I’m going to check the traps and get you more food. Will you be alright?”</p><p>Fai nodded and tossed both food bags and his pelt coat out, “Be quick. It’s getting too cold to be out there.”</p><p>The foliage sack was filled quickly. Kurogane could pick nearly any half dead plant for Fai. He imagined it wasn’t the greatest food, but it was better than starving. Most of his traps, however, were empty. </p><p>The furthest one out had been covered in snow. It beat his normal hiding and managed to catch a young boar. Kurogane snapped its neck and reset the trap quickly. He only had a knife on him and a fully grown boar would be a handful to fight off. It would be even harder to drag back to the cave alone.</p><p>Fai was waiting by the entrance when he returned. His ears twitched in different directions until he saw Kurogane, “Welcome back!”</p><p>Kurogane ushered him to the fire before he unloaded the bags, “You shouldn’t be hanging around in plain sight. Your burrow isn’t the only thing out there that could take you.”</p><p>“I know,” his ears lowered, “I was just worried.”</p><p>Kurogane reached out to rub his ears but stopped himself. He still had to butcher the boar and would rather get it done before cleaning the blood off his hands, “I’m not weak and the cold doesn’t bother me. That’s what the coat is for anyway.”</p><p>Fai nosed his cheek, “You still feel cold. I wish I had the tool to make you a hat.”</p><p>“You can make hats?”</p><p>“I can make all sorts of clothes,” Fai confirmed, “I’d love to make you some, even if you wouldn’t use them often.”</p><p>Kurogane wore clothes plenty while he was with the pack. It would be weird not to. He remembered Fai was nude when he was caught in the trap. He assumed rabbits didn’t bother in the burrow. </p><p>“Do you trade for the tread and cloth?”</p><p>Fai shook his head, “We grow the cotton and weave it. We don’t talk to any other species.”</p><p>“I assumed you didn’t wear anything,” Kurogane said, almost to himself.</p><p>Fai blinked a couple times before bursting out laughing, “How could I survive underground without clothing? The dirt gets so cold at night. I’d freeze like that!”</p><p>“Then take this,” Kurogane went for his supply basket and took out his cotton smock and pants, “They won’t fit you but it’s better than nothing.”</p><p>Fai took the clothes and smiled fondly at them, “Thank you. I doubt the pants will stay up at all.”</p><p>Kurogane watched him change. Sure enough, the smock hung loosely on him and the pants were useless. He put the pair away and ran his fingers through his hair. </p><p>He felt like an idiot for not clothing Fai earlier. Still, what was he supposed to think? For how cold he gets, the damn rabbit was traveling in the snow completely naked. Why would he ever be out like that? Especially when he knew he wasn’t going home again.</p><p>“Where did your clothes go before I found you?”</p><p>Fai blushed and turned away, “I-I don’t… it was… I really don’t want to say!”</p><p>“Fai,” Kurogane warned.</p><p>Fai wrapped himself in the pelt again, “Butcher your food. The sooner the better, right?”</p><p>He couldn’t drop it, “Did they take your clothes? When you could freeze in your own home?!”</p><p>Fai didn’t have to respond. He could read the shame in his eyes too easily.</p><p>Kurogane took a breath to calm himself. Fai was out of that situation. Whatever they had done was over. Kurogane wouldn’t let anyone mistreat his mate from now on.</p><p>“Turn around.”</p><p>Fai perked up, “What? Why?”</p><p>“Do you want to watch me skin a boar?”</p><p>“No, but I should, shouldn’t I?”</p><p>Kurogane looked at him like he was stupid, “Why would you ever?”</p><p>“You’re my mate. I can’t be grossed out by your food. Our child may have to eat it too. I’d be a terrible mother if I couldn’t feed them.”</p><p>“That’s… okay then. Just look away if you can’t take anymore.”</p><p>Fai watched the whole process, even though he cringed the whole way through.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blizzard came in the night and raged for days. When the cave was blocked in, they had no choice but to put out the fire. In the pitch black cold, they had to have their food and water close.</p><p>Fai appeared fine with the dark. Kurogane assumed it was similar in his burrow. He wasn’t sure how much light there could be in tunnels before the entire thing was smoked out. </p><p>The rabbit was leaning into his chest, snuggled close for their mutual body heat. Kurogane noticed how much more affected by the cold he was. Without the fire, Fai had to stay curled against him with the pelts wrapped around both of them to insulate the heat. Anything less and he would start shaking.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Fai chinned his chest.</p><p>“Fine,” Kurogane grumbled.</p><p>“You’ve been quiet all day.”</p><p>“I don’t like being trapped.”</p><p>Fai wrapped his arms around the small of his back, “I don’t hear the wind anymore. Do you think we could dig ourselves out?”</p><p>“Not without snow piling up in here. We need to wait for it the melt first.”</p><p>“All of it?!”</p><p>Kurogane shook his head, “Not all. Just enough to be able to push the snow out.”</p><p>“Will we… be okay?”</p><p>That was the important question. They had enough water to survive a long time. Their food, on the other hand, was growing scarcer. Fai wouldn’t last nearly as long as Kurogane would without food. Still, he couldn’t fathom the snow staying for long enough to kill them.</p><p>His main worry was the dropping temperature in the cave. The snow packed at the entrance insulated them from the winds, but also made it impossible to light a fire. Once again, Fai would be the first to die if it got too cold.</p><p>Kurogane felt like he was inadequate.</p><p>“We’ll be fine.”</p><p>Fai nodded, “I believe you.”</p><p>The silence blanketed them. It was comfortable, even though they barely knew each other and were newly mated. It was all too natural, too relaxing, to have the other. Even trapped in a dark cave, slowly freezing, Fai was calm in Kurogane’s arms.</p><p>Then his ears twitched up. His head didn’t move, but both ears faced the cave entrance, “Can you hear that?”</p><p>Kurogane focused to try and hear what Fai had. It took a few seconds before the soft crunch of snow was audible. It was approaching them at a decent speed. It could be anyone.</p><p>He moved Fai off his lap and hid him in the pelts. The air was freezing outside of their cocoon. It would affect his fighting, but it couldn’t be helped. Protecting Fai from the intruder came first. </p><p>The footsteps stopped and Kurogane hoped they would simply go away. Unfortunately, he heard the snow being scooped out. He had no idea how much was there or how long it would take for the stranger to get to them.</p><p>If they were a rabbit… maybe he could scare them off?</p><p>Kurogane growled lowly.</p><p>For a moment, the digging stopped. Then he heard a loud laugh.</p><p>“Quiet down, son. And get the fire going.”</p><p>Kurogane blinked at the sound of his father’s voice, then growled again, “Did you track me?!”</p><p>“Did you think I wouldn’t when you decided to live alone? Tend to the fire. I know you’re cold!”</p><p>Kurogane grumbled but did as he was told. Whether he was apart of the pack or not, Youou was still his father.</p><p>With a small fire lit, he could see Fai peaking out from the pelts.</p><p>Kurogane motioned for him to stay covered, “Wait until it warms up.”</p><p>Kurogane’s father eventually broke through enough to slip inside. He threw a few sacks to the ground and took in the state of his son, “No shirt?”</p><p>“It’s taken.”</p><p>Youou frowned and sniffed the air, “You have an omega.”</p><p>Kurogane gave a nod and went over to the pelts, “It is warm enough?”</p><p>Fai popped his head up.</p><p>Now that Kurogane could get a good look at him, Fai looked worse than he imagined. His nose and cheeks were a bright pink. The rest of his face was pale. Glassy eyes stared back at him.</p><p>“Come by the fire. It’s safe.”</p><p>He helped Fai to the fire and sat down next to him, “This is my father.”</p><p>Fai didn’t meet his eyes, “I’m Fai.”</p><p>“We mated,” Kurogane said.</p><p>“You mated a rabbit?”</p><p>His tone was even but Fai shirked away from him. Kurogane didn’t want him to be so scared, but there was no way to console him other than him experiencing his father.</p><p>“Yeah,” he shrugged, “What did you bring.”</p><p>“Food. Fai was it?”</p><p>Fai jumped and nodded.</p><p>“Are you scared?”</p><p>Kurogane pulled Fai to him, “Don’t tease him.”</p><p>Youou smiled dangerously, “I’m not. I just have a bad feeling.”</p><p>The air was tense as Kurogane realized what his father was suspicious of. He held Fai tighter and growled, “How dare you!”</p><p>Fai kept one ear trained on Youou and other pushed against Kurogane’s chest, “W-what?”</p><p>“How did you meet my son?” Youou kept his eye on Kurogane.<br/>“Um,” Fai looked at Kurogane, who nodded, “I was caught in his trap. He freed me and brought me here to heal.”</p><p>“His trap? The hunting traps?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kurogane confirmed.</p><p>“And then you mate with him?”</p><p>Fai looked away.</p><p>Kurogane had to admit it was pretty suspicious. His father walked in on him with a clearly underweight omega that he had, albeit accidentally, injured. On top of that Fai was scared of other predators and ashamed of his past. </p><p>“I’m not abusing him.”</p><p>Both of Fai’s ears flicked to Kurogane, “What? What?!”</p><p>Fai whipped to look at Youou, “NO! No no no! I-”</p><p>He looked away when Youou tried to make eye contact, “Have wolves hurt you in the past?”</p><p>Kurogane rolled his eyes at the situation, “Leave him alone. He’s allowed to be nervous.”</p><p>Youou sighed and pulled out the chilled meat he had carried, “Fine, fine. I’ve never seen a plant eater so nervous before, is all.”</p><p>“His burrow is secluded,” Kurogane decided that wasn’t over stepping. Fai’s lack of reaction confirmed that.</p><p>“Secluded? Like, entirely self-sufficient?”</p><p>Fai nodded, “Yes, we… we have a farm hidden away and don’t meet any other anima.”</p><p>Youou started to cook the meat, “Valeria then? Makes sense.”</p><p>Fai was startled and nearly leaned into the fire to get closer to Youou, “You know about us?!”</p><p>Kurogane held him back, “Careful!”</p><p>“Sure, you’re not the first rabbit to run from that place, though it has been a long time. I used to escort you guys to the village in the west.”</p><p>“That’s what happened to them,” Fai mumbled, then spoke up, “When I was very young, a woman came back crying that wolves had tried to her and had taken her friend.”</p><p>Youou hummed, “That’ll do it. Fear is the best way to keep people in line.”</p><p>Fai slid out of Kurogane’s lap and bowed low, “I’m sorry for being afraid.”</p><p>“Think nothing of it. You grew up thinking we’d kill you.”</p><p>He shook his head, “No, you’re my father and I made you doubt Kuro-kun. That was all my fault.”</p><p>Kurogane pulled him back up right, “Hardly.”</p><p>Youou passed Kurogane a piece of his cooked meat, “It’s deer. Figured you could use the treat. Are you going to come back now that you’re mated?”</p><p>Kurogane shrugged, “Depends.”</p><p>“You can go back?” Fai asked.</p><p>“Of course, wolves don’t like to be alone for that long.”</p><p>“O-oh. I just figured…”</p><p>“We’ll go back if you want to go back.”</p><p>Youou frowned at that answer, “You know we-”</p><p>“He’s 16 and on the run from his burrow. Everything can wait until he’s ready.”</p><p>“On the run?” Youou turned to Fai, “How so?”</p><p>“Ah! Um, I’m… I was the last omega.”</p><p>“The last one, eh? Rabbits aren’t used to that,” Youou mused.</p><p>Kurogane filled in before Fai could ask, “Wolves only have one in charge alpha and a single omega at a time, not including the alpha and omega’s children. The other alphas act as second in command if necessary.”</p><p>Fai nodded slowly, “I take it you don’t have an omega right now?”</p><p>“Kurogane’s an only child, and only an alpha and omega, or I guess omega and omega, pair can have an omega child.”</p><p>Kurogane rubbed Fai’s ears instinctively, “Not our problem right now. I’m living away because I want to.”</p><p>“Still…”</p><p>“Are you ready to rear all the pack children?”</p><p>Fai paused, “I don’t know. I just want to be a good mate.”</p><p>Youou stood up, “Think about it. I’m going to get you some food, if that’s alright.”</p><p>“No black berries. He eats mostly just fallen twigs or shrubs. Red berries are good, too,” Kurogane explained. He didn’t like someone else feeding his mate, but he would rather not leave another alpha alone with Fai.</p><p>“I’ll be back, then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fai whimpered in his sleep. He was squirming and curling in on himself as the sun rose.</p><p>Kurogane turned over to wake him, but quickly smelt blood. He tore the pelts off trying to figure out where Fai had been injured.</p><p>Fai groggily opened his eyes and winced, “W-what?” He held his stomach and sighed.</p><p>“You’re bleeding,” Youou sniffed the air.</p><p>Kurogane saw where the blood was coming from and let out a breath, “You’re not pregnant.”</p><p>“Are you relieved?” Fai frowned as another cramp hit him.</p><p>Kurogane hugged his mate, “I thought you might be hurt.”</p><p>Youou chuckled from the other side of the cave, “You can’t be so paranoid. He’s going to bleed once a month until you pup him.”</p><p>Fai shook his head, “None of you have much experience with rabbits, do you?”</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>Kurogane grinned, “He goes into heat whenever we want.”</p><p>“We have a mating season,” Fai explained, “But even out of it I can go into heat.”</p><p>Youou hummed, “When is mating season?”</p><p>“Early Spring into Summer.”</p><p>“Interesting… And you have one litter per season?”</p><p>Fai hesitated, “Sometimes multiple but… I don’t know if I could.”</p><p>Kurogane finally stood and got a few cloth rags he had kept for wrapping his wounds. They were already stained, but he knew they were clean.</p><p>“Lay back, I’ll-”</p><p>Fai grabbed the cloth, “No! That’s really too much! I can clean myself!”</p><p>Kurogane could see Fai was still in pain and covered his hand with his own, “I am your Alpha. I’m not afraid of taking care of you.”</p><p>Youou stood up and headed for the entrance, “I’m going to mark some territory.”</p><p>Kurogane growled, “Not near here!”</p><p>Youou gave a quick wave and left them alone.</p><p>Fai tightened his hold on the cloth, “I really can clean myself.”</p><p>“I know that,” Kurogane pushed him to lay down, “I’m still going to take care of you.”</p><p>“Do you feel guilty?”</p><p>“Heh? Of course not. You’re going to bleed a lot more in our lifetime. It’s not some thing either of us can control. Not unless we’re sexless for life. Do you want that?”</p><p>Fai blushed and shook his head, “I just don’t understand. You’re obligated to keep me alive, not to clean up my mess.”</p><p>Kurogane finally took the cloth back and started cleaning the blood off his mate and the pelt, “You’re going to learn a lot about how wolves treat each other. We take care of our mates and our kin. You can call it obligation, but you’re my family. That’s why I’ll clean you and try to ease your pain.”</p><p>“You’re so confusing.”</p><p>“So are you,” Kurogane grunted. He got a bucket of water to rinse out the cloth and keep cleaning.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Day one you were trapped and wounded, thought I would eat you, then tempted me to mount you.”</p><p>Fai looked away, “That’s…”</p><p>“I know,” he sighed, “You saw an opportunity to escape. You chose me, so let me show you how you should be treated.”</p><p>“I don’t know if you’re normal or just the best there is,” Fai sighed, “It doesn’t feel real.”</p><p>“Tch, I’m not he best. You’re still healing from my claws.”</p><p>Fai looked at his open legs. The crescents weren’t scabbing anymore, but they were sure to scar, “I don’t care about that.”</p><p>Kurogane finished cleaning the blood and balled up the last of the dry cloth. He put it over Fai’s bleeding hole and covered them both with a pelt, “Why?”</p><p>“Why? I don’t know. It was sex.”</p><p>“So, violence towards you is okay during sex?”</p><p> “No! It wasn’t all that violent.”</p><p>Kurogane fingered the healing bite marks on his neck, “You don’t think this is a big deal, but can’t properly explain why. I’m the same. It’s our instincts.”</p><p>Fai gave Kurogane a testing kiss, “I accept you to survive then? What do you get from me?”</p><p>Kurogane rested his hand on Fai’s stomach, “A future.”</p><p>Fai didn’t give a response.</p><p>“Are you going to let me care for you however I want now?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Fai sighed and curled up against Kurogane, “I’ll say something if I hate it.”</p><p>“Good, now go back to sleep.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ll be back when Spring hits.”</p><p>“Don’t,” Kurogane growled, “We’ll join the pack when we’re ready.”</p><p>Youou laughed, “I won’t visit to convince you to come home. I just want to know as soon as I can to expect pups from you two.”</p><p>Fai touched his stomach, “I don’t know if I’ll be pregnant by then. We aren’t the same species. They may be kits, too.”</p><p>“I hope both,” Youou grinned, “Many kits and pups to run around the pack.”</p><p>Fai looked unsure.</p><p>“Stop teasing him and go. You won’t make it back before sundown at this pace.”</p><p>Youou gave his final goodbyes and was off in the knee-deep snow.</p><p>Kurogane sighed, “Don’t take him too seriously.”</p><p>Fai rubbed his stomach, “What if I can’t have pups?”</p><p>“A different alpha will take over the pack when I’m done.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>Kurogane ushered him back inside, “Don’t worry about it. I don’t want to be pack alpha.”</p><p>“But, it’s a family position, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Only as long as we can defend it. My grandfather was the first to be alpha from our line. My father had to fight tons of duels to keep the spot.”</p><p>“And you will, too?” Fai asked.</p><p>“If I decide to take it, yeah.”</p><p>“What happens if you don’t take the position? Or if you lose?”</p><p>“I become second or third in command and life goes on.”</p><p>Fai’s ears flopped low, “What about me?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“What would happen to me? As an omega? You said there’s only ever one and the alpha is their partner.”</p><p>Kurogane had to think about that one. It would be an insane position to be in for their pack. He couldn’t think of a story about the pack Omega not being with the pack Alpha. It could work until the Alpha was mated, but what then?</p><p>“You wouldn’t be given to the new Alpha, if that’s what you’re wondering.”</p><p>Fai shook his head, “I know what would happen to me if anyone else tried to mount me. I know you and your father would protect me. What normally happens when there are multiple omegas?”</p><p>“They are sent to new packs to mate or break off with an alpha to start their own pack.”</p><p>“My children will be sent away?!”</p><p>Kurogane thought carefully, “They will need mates. No omega will be able to get that in one pack.”</p><p>“There are other alphas in the pack!”</p><p>“All of which are our age or birthed from you. Alphas and omegas can only come from alphas and omegas.”</p><p>“Then, when I die an omega from another pack will take my place?”</p><p>“And likely mate with one of our children, should they want to be the Alpha.”</p><p>Fai was trying hard to wrap his head around pack structure, “If you don’t become pack Alpha, will we be accepted?”</p><p>“Maybe? I’ve never heard of a pack Omega mating a second or third. If not, we can easily live alone.”</p><p>Fai looked unsure.</p><p>Kurogane felt his pride well up and worked hard not to bare his teeth, “You don’t think I can provide?”</p><p>“That’s not it,” Fai assured, “I know you can! But… don’t you get lonely?”</p><p>He shrugged, “A little but we’re talking about having kids growing up. That’s a full cave of pups.”</p><p>“That’s not peers. I’ll be the only anima your age to talk to. Forever.”</p><p>That gave Kurogane pause. His first thought was that his own mate didn’t want to be around him all the time. Then, he thought of the reality of Fai’s chameleon behavior day in and day out. He went between fear and mania daily. Not to mention the seemingly random bursts of lust. Would that ever change?</p><p>“Kuro?”</p><p>He shook his tail, “Is that the reason you want to be with the pack?”</p><p>“I won’t make you be alone when you should have a pack behind you,” Fai confirmed.</p><p>Kurogane shouldn’t have been surprised. Fai never really thought of himself. His focus was not being a problem for Kurogane. He briefly wondered if rabbits needed a large group of peers. That would explain why he was so worried about Kurogane’s loneliness.</p><p>“You like being around others, right?”</p><p>Fai nodded slowly, “Isn’t that universal?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Kurogane sighed, “I left the pack because I couldn’t stand their pity after my mother passed. I haven’t thought about going back yet.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t mind being on our own for life?”</p><p>“I don’t know, but I have a feeling you would.”</p><p>Fai took a moment to reply. When he did, it was almost a whisper, “I… would.”</p><p>Kurogane waited for him to continue. The rabbit looked like he was expecting to be told off. </p><p>When no argument came, he continued, “I don’t want to be isolated and I don’t want my kits to be alone. Even if we must send them away, they should grow with peers.” </p><p>“Okay,” Kurogane said, “I don’t want to go back yet, but we can talk about it when you are pupped.”</p><p>Fai climbed into his lap, “Then I want to be pregnant when Father returns in Spring.”</p><p>“Why the deadline?”</p><p>“I can plant in Spring and make my own preserved food for winter. I won’t plant at all if I might have to leave my garden behind.”</p><p>“So, we move in Spring or wait a year?” Kurogane asked.</p><p>“Is that alright?”</p><p>Kurogane laughed, “I can’t keep you from good food.”</p><p>Fai smiled and rubbed their noses together, “Thank you, Kuro-rin.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Day 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fai had not been kidding. </p><p>Kurogane thought the goal to have children in spring was a passive one after almost a week of restocking and relaxation. Fai appeared to not have any plans of mating. Then Kurogane came home to an intense smell. He dropped his prey at the cave entrance and inhaled deeply. Fai had gotten himself into heat while he was hunting.</p><p>The scent hit him like a wall. Suddenly his whole body came alive. Kurogane homed in on Fai grinning at him in the corner. He was on all fours </p><p>“Kuro-chan~”</p><p>“You sly fox,” Kurogane grinned.</p><p>“Horny bunny,” Fai corrected and nuzzled the pelts seductively, “Come here, Mr. Wolf.”</p><p>Kurogane didn’t waste time. He pounced on top of Fai and pushed him onto his back, “How’d you start your heat, little rabbit?”</p><p>“I thought of you,” he breathed, “Your fingers all over me.”</p><p>“Did you touch yourself?”</p><p>Fai held up his wet fingers.</p><p>Kurogane was all too eager to lap at the digits. They tasted deliciously of Fai, of his sour juice on his sweet skin. He groaned and closed his eyes to savor it.</p><p>Fai clucked and sighed, “I didn’t think you’d like it that much.”</p><p>“My mate tastes the best out of any food,” Kurogane growled, “Especially when you got all worked up for me.”</p><p>Fai shivered and looked down towards his groin, “I want to taste.”</p><p>Kurogane perked up, “Really?”</p><p>“You said it tasted good.”</p><p>He chuckled, “I said you tasted good.”</p><p>Fai blushed, and pushed lightly on Kurogane’s chest, “Still…”</p><p>Kurogane let himself be pushed down. There was no use denying a heat driven omega. They had to get their way to keep a home happy. There was something about letting Fai take the lead regardless. It was exciting.</p><p>Fai licked Kurogane’s chest and pecked down it. He nipped and chinned Kurogane’s skin, digging softly into his abs. Fai sniffed after leaving his trail to make sure the scent stayed. His ears were folded back contentedly as he moved lower. </p><p>Kurogane smiled as it dawned on him. Fai was playing with him in such an adorable way. It made him even harder.</p><p>“Having fun?”</p><p>Fai softly ground his teeth.</p><p>“Is that a yes?” </p><p>“Yes,” he giggled and nipped just above his groin, “What should I do?”</p><p>“Whatever you want. Just watch your teeth.”</p><p>Fai clicked his tongue against his longer front teeth, “Easier said than done.”</p><p>Kurogane gave a small growl, “Do NOT bite my dick. Not even your nips.”</p><p>The rabbit giggled again and licked the tip. One ear twitched up and he tasted the member again.</p><p>Kurogane closed his eyes and let Fai test the waters. He felt his tongue lap at the top of his cock and slowly start to lick more of the shaft. Once he was more confident, he took the top of it into his mouth. </p><p>Kurogane felt the side of his teeth against his skin and he opened his eyes. Sure enough, Fai had one cheek stuffed as he tried to keep his teeth out of the way.</p><p>Fai pulled away and sucked in some air, “S-sorry! I’m trying.”</p><p>Kurogane smiled at him, “It’s fine, come here.” He pulled Fai up to straddle his waist, “You want more, right?”</p><p>Fai glance behind him and gulped, “So much more.”</p><p>Kurogane felt Fai’s crack and was greeted with a thick fluid. He was certainly ready.</p><p>“Do you want to ride me?”</p><p>“The thing where I bounce on you?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Fai nodded quickly, “Let me try!”</p><p>Kurogane grabbed his hip and helped him aim himself. He would have told him to go slow, but Fai didn’t give him a chance.</p><p>All at once, Fai slide Kurogane deep inside. His knot pushed in with the force of it and Fai yelped.</p><p>“Easy,” Kurogane said and tried to pull him off.</p><p>Fai stubbornly sat on his throne, “Don’t you dare!”</p><p>Kurogane felt a new wave of pheromones around him. Fai was feeling really good. It also made him grin to realize his mate wouldn’t fully go into heat without him to kickstart it.</p><p>“Fine, hop for me.”</p><p>He licked his lips, “I’m good at that.”</p><p>Fai lifted himself slowly. It was near torturous the way his hole cocooned him was maddening. Soon, Fai was sitting himself right back down on Kurogane’s waist.</p><p>“Fuck,” Kurogane breathed.</p><p>Fai grinned and began bouncing rhythmically. He was stopping just above Kurogane’s knot, doing his best slide up and done the remaining length. His eyes fluttered closed as he sped up.</p><p>“Kuro~” Fai moaned.</p><p>“This isn’t enough for you,” Kurogane growled and grabbed Fai’s hands. He pulled them down to Fai’s side and thrust up at the same time. </p><p>Fai couldn’t stop the growing knot from entering him. He cried out a came over Kurogane’s chest.</p><p>“There you go, Bunny,” Kurogane relished his triumph. Then, he sat up and bucked into Fai shallowly, just enough to for Fai to partially moved up his knot.</p><p>Fai clutched around his neck, “Kuro-chan!”</p><p>“Hold on to me,” he kissed Fai and gave his bum a slap.</p><p>Fai opened his mouth and ran his tongue against Kurogane’s. He moaned into Kurogane’s mouth shamelessly before resting his head on his shoulder. “Bite me,” he gasped.</p><p>Kurogane’s mouth watered at the request. He was close to cumming and knew the blood would send him over. He bit down on his scent gland and lodged his knot inside of Fai. The hot feeling of cum on his stomach let him know Fai loved the bite.</p><p>“Fill me up,” Fai cooed and playfully bit his neck.</p><p>Kurogane chuckled and lapped at the bleeding bite, “I’m going to fill your stomach with my kids.”</p><p>Fai grinned manically and wrapped his legs around Kurogane’s waste, “Fuck me harder, Kuro-sire.”</p><p>He dropped Fai to the pelts and nipped at his nipples, “You won’t be able to walk out of here when I’m through with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Day 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fai was sitting in a sunspot when Kurogane returned from hunting. It was becoming warmer and the rabbit had taken to warming up outdoors. It scared Kurogane to think he might be spotted while he was out, but nothing had happened so far.</p><p>“Didn’t I say not to come out without me?”</p><p>Fai hummed, “I haven’t been out here long.”</p><p>“What if your burrow found you?” he threw the boar he killed into the cave.</p><p>“I don’t think they’d come near here. Your scent is everywhere.”</p><p>Kurogane sighed, “Fine. I found some berries and fresh plants.”</p><p>Fai grabbed the bag and started sorting through it. He sniffed the berried and smiled, “These are safe!”</p><p>Kurogane was more relieved than he thought he should be. The shame of his first try bubbled up and he changed the subject, “You’re coming with me next time.”</p><p>“Oh? Am I?” Fai taunted.</p><p>“If you’re just going to sun yourself while I’m working, then yes.”</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to spoil me? I was getting used to that.”</p><p>Kurogane rolled his eyes, “You’re better now. Plus, I imagine you’d be better at finding yourself food.”</p><p>Fai chomped on a bud, “You do fine!”</p><p>“Besides that, we should go to the river today.”</p><p>“Why?” he said between bites.</p><p>“Neither of us have bathed all winter,” Kurogane reminded.</p><p>“We have plenty?” Fai set the bag aside, “We clean every day.”</p><p>“That’s not a bath!”</p><p>“Of course not, but I can’t get in the river.”</p><p>Kurogane too a step back, “You’ve never bathed?”</p><p>“Not by that definition. We wash and groom ourselves with warm water.”</p><p>“Why can’t you?”</p><p>“I’ll freeze!”</p><p>Kurogane couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “Everything freezes you, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Fai looked at the ground like he was embarrassed. The he took a deep breath and looked back up, “Don’t be mean! I might not be able to get dry before the wind freezes me.”</p><p>Kurogane hadn’t really thought of that. He wasn’t really mad at Fai either way, but he had made a very good point, “Your body temperature is very unstable, isn’t it?”</p><p>“We all got cold really easily. We grew cotton and had sheep for wool. It kept us warm underground.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Kurogane scratched the back of his ear, “Would you come with me anyway?”</p><p>Fai tilted his head, “For what?”</p><p>“Safety,” he shrugged.</p><p>The rabbit broke into a large grin, “Did you miss me that much?”</p><p>“No, you just refuse to stay in the safety of our den.”</p><p>Fai laughed lightly, “I’ll keep you company, Kuro-chu. Let me get a pelt and the pot! I’ll boil some water to wash when we get back.”</p><p>Kurogane waited for him to lug the cast pot out of the cave and promptly took it from him, “Stay close to me.”</p><p>Fai wrapped his arms around Kurogane’s free one, “I can’t go far if I’m like this!”</p><p>Kurogane groaned but didn’t say anything else.</p><p>- - -</p><p>The river passed through both forests and fields. He had no idea how long this one stretched, but he could easily follow it back to the pack’s hunting grounds. It was the same path he took when he left them.</p><p>Normally, Kurogane would head to the closest point in the river he could get to, a secluded woods area. He had no real need to be modest, but the faster he could go back to hunting and preparing, the better.</p><p>This time, he had to take Fai into account. With how cold the rabbit could get, it would be best to find a field that the river passed through so he could stay in the sun. Luckily, he knew of one in the opposite direction of the pack. He just hoped the sun would stay out for Fai.</p><p>Fai collapsed on his side as soon as they stopped walking.</p><p>Kurogane saw the content smile on his face but worried all the same, “Are you okay?!”</p><p>Fai glance up and grinned, “I’m happy! It’s so nice out!”</p><p>“You flop to the ground when you’re happy?”</p><p>“The grass was calling to me,” he laughed and rolled around, “Go bathe and leave me to my play!”</p><p>Kurogane huffed and filled the pot with water. Then, he stripped to the sound of Fai’s cooing, “Having fun?”</p><p>“The view is nice.”</p><p>He turned around and cocked his brow, “You see me naked plenty. It can’t be that entertaining.”</p><p>“I see you in the dark cave,” he corrected, “This is the first I’ve seen you in the light of day. I like it!”</p><p>“Whatever suits you,” he said and walked to the middle of the river.</p><p>It was cold, but Kurogane couldn’t help but feel at ease. He hated going through winter dirty and this one was far more ‘active’ near the end. He didn’t understand how Fai could live without soaking off the sweat and dirt. </p><p>Then again, Fai nearly always smelled clean. He had a natural fresh scent that returned simply by wiping him down. It wasn’t possible that he was simply biologically cleaner, but Kurogane would bet the rabbit simply got good was cleaning like that through his life.</p><p>“You look happy,” Fai sighed and rubbed his cheek in the grass.</p><p>“So do you,” he replied, “I’m glad winter is gone.”</p><p>“Almost, at least. Can I go pick some berries by the forest edge?”</p><p>“I didn’t get enough earlier?”</p><p>“You did,” Fai hummed, “But I want some now. I can see a couple bushes over there.”</p><p>Kurogane glanced where he was pointing. It was within his vision and he didn’t think he could tell another adult ‘no.’</p><p>“Go ahead but be careful. Stay where you can get to me if you need to.”</p><p>Fai hopped to his feet and made a run for the bushes.</p><p>Kurogane wondered how Fai could be so carefree while being hunted down. Then again, no other rabbit had been near them for a month and a half. Plus, he had a predator protecting him. He guessed Fai was just finally learning to be free.</p><p>Kurogane watched him until he hit the tree line and start eating berries off the bush. Getting back to washing, he dunked his head underwater. The cold woke him up and felt amazing. He broke to the surface and shook his head free of excess water. A glance to the side confirmed Fai was still enjoying himself.</p><p>Kurogane sighed and tried to relax. He felt better about his hygiene and stepped out of the river. The sun was warm on his back. It felt so nice he wanted to nap. Maybe they could nap together when Fai returned.</p><p>He yawned widely and shook himself alert. There was a comforting smell in the air. It was fresh and delicious. Kurogane couldn’t help but smile and lay back.</p><p>Then a foreign scent was on the breeze. The smell of a rabbit.</p><p>Kurogane shot up and sniffed to find the trail. It was coming from the forest. He couldn’t tell if it was from the side Fai was on or not. Either way he had to get to his mate fast. He could come back for the supplies.</p><p>Kurogane dashed for the trees where he last seen Fai. The idiot rabbit had either wandered deeper in or been dragged away. He hoped it was the former and the other rabbit hadn’t seen him yet. He almost called out for Fai, but he knew better than that.</p><p>The rabbits in Fai’s burrow thought all predators would eat them. He could use that to his advantage and pretend he didn’t even know Fai. There was a chance the other one would scamper away and tell the burrow he was eaten. That would be the best scenario.</p><p>He came upon them both and hid in the foliage nearby. The bastard was holding Fai by his hair and screaming at him. </p><p>“You whore! Who claimed you?!”</p><p>Fai whimpered, “It doesn’t matter! I’m not part of the burrow anymore!”</p><p>“You are our omega, whether you like it or not! Call out your alpha before I make you scream.”</p><p>“Father!”</p><p>“Who are they?!”</p><p>“Why do you need to know?” Fai tried to pull away.</p><p>He smacked Fai, “Your kits are our future!”</p><p>Kurogane growled and stalked to the rabbit, “Let him go.”</p><p>Fai took his chance and skittered away from his father. He pushed off his feet and leaped towards Kurogane. </p><p>The other rabbit crouched to make himself small, “Who are you?”</p><p>Kurogane picked Fai up, glaring his ‘father’ down, “His mate.”</p><p>He stepped back wearily, “He’s our omega. The burrow needs him.”</p><p>“Tch,” Kurogane wanted to laugh, “If he was still your omega he’d be dead. If you want him back, you’ll have to kill me. Think you can do that?”</p><p>He let out a high-pitched shriek and continued to back away, “You can’t keep him hostage.”</p><p>“I’m not making him stay with me,” Kurogane growled, “And you won’t make him leave me. Scamper on and leave us alone.”</p><p>He glared for a moment more before dashing away.</p><p>Kurogane relaxed as the rabbit scampered away, “Are you okay?”</p><p>Fai shook his head against Kurogane’s chest.</p><p>“He’s gone now. You don’t have to be afraid of him anymore.”</p><p>Fai took a shaky breath, “I-I had hoped… Maybe… he w-wouldn’t come for me.”</p><p>“Let him come,” Kurogane growled, “Nothing he can do now but run away and piss himself.”</p><p>Fai looked up, worried, “Don’t underestimate them. I’m not sure what the scouts do, but they sometimes came back with bloody clothes and not a scratch on them.”</p><p>Kurogane thought about that, “Would they really risk lives for a mated omega that could no longer breed for them?”</p><p>“If you die, I can be mated again.”</p><p>“I won’t die, in any scenario. So they can fuck off.”</p><p>Fai finally smiled, “I believe you… Can we go home?”</p><p>Kurogane immediately turned back to where they left the pot. With Fai moved to his back, he carried all the supplies back to their den.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Day 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fai hopped over with an ecstatic grin spread across his cheeks. Normally, Kurogane would assume he had done something stupid, but the smile had no trace of deviance.</p><p>“Kuro-pip!”</p><p>“Yeah?” he set his axe down and wiped his brow.</p><p>Fai tapped his fingers over Kurogane’s chest, “Have you noticed anything?”</p><p>Oh no, was Kurogane wrong about this? Maybe Fai had done something stupid to the cave. Maybe to his clothes? His shirt looked clean and still together. He glanced past Fai to make sure nothing glaring was amiss.</p><p>“Should I have?”</p><p>Fai hummed, “I’d say yes. It’s happened many times since you met me.”</p><p>Many? Oh.</p><p>“Are you bleeding?” Kurogane sniffed the air to check.</p><p>“No,” Fai kept smiling.</p><p>Kurogane counted the days to make sure, “Over a week.”</p><p>“Correct!”</p><p>“You’re pupped!”</p><p>“We’re pregnant!”</p><p>Kurogane hugged Fai, not thinking about his sweaty body.</p><p>Fai laughed and held him back, “How many do you think we’ll have?”</p><p>“How many? How many kits do rabbits have per litter?”</p><p>Fai grinned, “Three to four, most of the time. I’m just a twin, though.”</p><p>“We have one or two, rarely more.”</p><p>“Oooh! How long is gestation?”</p><p>Kurogane realized then they hadn’t had enough talks on their differences, “Three months.”</p><p>“So long,” Fai gasped, “Kits are born after one, but they can’t move or see for several months after.”</p><p>“Pups can move and see just fine, but they won’t talk until year five. When did you start talking?”</p><p>“Around then, I was a fast learner. We use body language for up to seven years.”</p><p>Kurogane released his mate and scratched his head, “So we’ll know what we’re having by when you go into labor?”</p><p>Fai nodded slowly, horror spreading over his eyes, “How big are newborn pups?”</p><p>Kurogane hesitated before holding out his arm, “Elbow to palm, or longer in some cases.”</p><p>“Sun and stars above, are you kidding?!”</p><p>“Rabbits are smaller, I take it?”</p><p>“Tip to wrist,” Fai made a line on Kurogane’s hand to show him. </p><p>Kurogane knew his hands were big, but even that seemed way too small, “Kits must barely weigh anything at all. No wonder you stay underground with such fragile kids.”</p><p>Fai plopped on the ground, “I may give birth to a giant.”</p><p>Kurogane eyed his smaller frame. It would be tough on him. Maybe too tough. Either way it was too late to change it.</p><p>“Hey,” Kurogane knelt to his level, “It’ll be fine. You were made to have children.”</p><p>“Not that big of children,” Fai argued, “How am I even supposed to carry that much weight around?”</p><p>“It can’t be more than three to four kits. The only hard part will be labor.”</p><p>“And being pregnant for triple the time I should be.”</p><p>“This is all a big maybe. Your belly might just be full or rabbits.”</p><p>Fai chinned Kurogane’s shoulder and leaned against him, “Do you know how to give birth?”</p><p>“No,” he sighed, “We’ll have to return with my father if you’re having a pup.”</p><p>“Are you sure that’s what you want?”</p><p>Kurogane scooped Fai into his lap and kissed him deeply, “It’s okay. I’m not risking you or the kid.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Day 72</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurogane sniffed the air and groaned to himself. The weather had been steadily warm for the last couple weeks. He knew this was coming, but a part of him still dreaded it.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Kurogane suppressed his surprise and turned to find Fai next to him. He had been getting good at the quiet walk, trying at all times to scared the wolf. He hoped Fai would get bored of it, but no luck so far.</p><p>He glanced to Fai’s growing belly, “My Father’s close.”</p><p>“Ah,” Fai smiled, “Don’t like him on your territory?”</p><p>Kurogane sighed, “I don’t like him in my business.”</p><p>Fai stretched his arms out wide and nibbled on some berries, “Are you sure you want to go back?”</p><p>“No,” he admitted, “But we’re going to. If not for your father finding us, then for our child. How are you feeling?”</p><p>Fai smiled weakly, “I’m scared, but I’m also happy.”</p><p>“Tch, the only thing you have to be scared of is my father hugging you to death.”</p><p>“Mm,” he hummed, rubbing his stomach, “Will you fight him?”</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>“To be Alpha.”</p><p>“No, he can just step down and nominate me. I’ll fight if there are any objectors. Otherwise it’s a peaceful handoff.”</p><p>Fai sighed in relief and pat his bulging stomach, “Good. I don’t want you hurt when you meet your pup for the first time.”</p><p>Kurogane pulled Fai close and put his hand over Fai’s, “You think it’s a pup?”</p><p>“I’m not entirely sure, but I feel like I’m bigger than I should be. Part of me still hopes it’s a bunch of kits.”</p><p>“I don’t know why you aren’t scared of a large litter. How the Hell do you think we can keep up with so many children?”</p><p>Fai huffed, “It’ll be less painful for me!”</p><p>Kurogane couldn’t deny that, but the thought of dealing with four little Fai’s hopping around terrified him. Fai had strange habits from flopping over to jumping and spinning when he was happy. He ground his teeth and even shrieked when mad. Every so often he would sprint around like a mad man just for fun, regardless of being pregnant. Four more of that would be the death of him.</p><p>He chose to leave the conversation there.</p><p>Fai narrowed his eyes but let it die, “How far is he?”</p><p>Kurogane shrugged, “About a mile, probably. He’ll be here pretty soon.”</p><p>Fai tugged Kurogane back into the cave, “I want to lay down. Will you stay with me?”</p><p>“Until Father gets here,” Kurogane lead Fai back in and helped him lay down.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Kurogane shushed his father as soon as he entered. Fai had fallen asleep so fast and Kurogane wanted him to rest before their journey to the pack.</p><p>"Tired mate?" Youou whispered.</p><p>"Always."</p><p>"How long has he been pupped?"</p><p>Kurogane furrowed his brow.</p><p>"This place smells different. I assume he's pregnant."</p><p>"Three weeks. He's either about to give birth or a couple months from it," Kurogane sighed, "Did you know rabbits are born tiny and blind?"</p><p>"Honestly, I didn't. What do you plan on doing?"</p><p>"Returning. If he has kits it'll be fine. If he has a pup, or multiple, it'll be too much for us to deal with alone," he softly played with Fai's relaxed ears.</p><p>Youou took a deep breath, "You sound unsure."</p><p>"Does it still smell like mother?"</p><p>"The flowers she planted are still growing, if that's what you mean. I won't let them die."</p><p>Kurogane closed his eyes. He knew his father wouldn't dig them out. They kept her alive to him. For Kurogane, though, it was the constant reminder she was gone.</p><p>Fai stirred and lifted his head, "Father?"</p><p>"Good morning, Fai! Have a good nap?"</p><p>He giggled and rubbed his eyes, "I'm still not all there."</p><p>Kurogane held the pelt around Fai as he shifted to sit, "You can sleep longer."</p><p>"I'm fine, did you tell him?"</p><p>Youou laughed, "I smelled it. You can't hide that kind of thing from me for long!"</p><p>Fai hummed and cuddled closer to Kurogane, "I think it's a pup. I feel so much bigger than the late term rabbits in the burrow."</p><p>A weird glint came into their father's eyes, "Or it's a big litter of kits."</p><p>Kurogane growled, "Don't!"</p><p>“I’m not allowed to tease you? Are you actually afraid of a big litter?”</p><p>Fai rolled his eyes, “I think he’s overwhelmed by the idea.”</p><p>“I am not!” Kurogane denied. It was a lie.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Youou chuckled, “This is your first kid. I’d be worried if you were calm.”</p><p>Fai chinned at his shoulder, “It’s going to be fine even if we have five kits.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kurogane smirked, “I hope it’s two pups.”</p><p>The rabbit glared hard, “Don’t joke like that!”</p><p>Youou laughed loudly, “You two should relax more! You still have a couple months to find out, yeah?”</p><p>“If it’s a pup,” Kurogane reminded, “Kits are born after one month.”</p><p>Fai nodded, “We’ll know in a week or so.”</p><p>“Nn, are you waiting that week before you travel?”</p><p>Fai glanced at Kurogane. The wolf didn’t respond, reminding Fai he didn’t need permission to talk about them, “Honestly, we were waiting for you. Kuro-mean wanted to pack up already, but I refused to sleep without all the pelts out.”</p><p>“You don’t need them. You lay on me all night anyway.”</p><p>He pouted, “So mean!”</p><p>“Regardless,” Kurogane moved on, “I can’t carry Fai and everything else. We need help.”</p><p>“I can still walk, but there’s too much here for us to carry alone.”</p><p>“You’re not carrying anything,” Youou crossed his arms, “On my own I can travel to the pack in a day, but we should set up camp in the night considering you may give birth any day now.”</p><p>“That’s an exaggeration.” </p><p>“I’m your father and I will not let you over do it. I’ll leave carrying you to Kurogane, though.”</p><p>“You can carry a pelt to keep warm,” Kurogane said, “Feel better?”</p><p>Fai bit Kurogane’s arm and pulled away, “I’m pregnant, not wounded!”</p><p>Kurogane cursed and rubbed the red teeth mark, “I’m just taking care of you! If you want to walk the whole way, go ahead! I still don’t want you carrying anything other than the baby.”</p><p>Fai rolled over completely and huffed, “You can pack on your own, then. Would want my frail arms snapping off while I fold your pants!”</p><p>Kurogane looked at his father for help, but Youou just backed away and started packing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Day 74</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fai’s mood had yet to improve. They had left the empty cave in the morning and had been traveling most of the day. The sun was near the horizon when Kurogane decided to make camp. </p><p>Fai immediately wandered around, picking up dead leaves and twigs for a fire.</p><p>“You should eat and rest,” Kurogane took what he had collected.</p><p>“I’ve been eating all day,” Fai argued, “I want to help.”</p><p>“And I want you safe and healthy. So, sit down and let me take care of it.”</p><p>“I am more than safe between you and your father. As for healthy, you insisted on carrying me half the way so I’m fine. Why won’t you let me help?!”</p><p>Kurogane sputtered, “You’re my pregnant omega! I’m taking care of you like you wanted when you mated with me!”</p><p>“Protection from my father was the only thing I asked you for!” Fai whipped around and started collecting stick again, “I’m not useless just because I have a baby in my belly.”</p><p>“Of course, you’re not useless, but you also have more than yourself to worry about! If something happens to you then our pup is hurt, too!”</p><p>“What’s going to hurt me? Was it the walking? Carrying a sack of anything? Maybe collecting wood while still in your vision? Do you think I’m suddenly going to faint?! Even if I go into labor on the road, I’ll be fine!”</p><p>“Why are you being so stubborn?! You are a rabbit! What are you going to do if something happens? Flop over and play dead?!”</p><p>Fai teared up but blinked them away quickly, “At least I’d be away from you!”</p><p>Kurogane was baffled as Fai turned tail and started storming away, “Where are you going?!”</p><p>“To the river! Don’t worry, I know how to act dead!”</p><p>Kurogane was about to stop him. It was turning night and any manner of creature could be hunting his mate. It was his father’s hand on his chest that stopped him.</p><p>“Take a breather,” he said, “Fai’s going to be fine by himself for a few minutes.”</p><p>“Why is he acting out now of all times? He mated me for safety and now he’s pissed I’m keeping him safe!”</p><p>“Is that it?”</p><p>Kurogane narrowed his eyes, “What else would you call it?”</p><p>Youou gave him a once over, “I’d say your overbearing.”</p><p>“Don’t give me that. I never saw Mother take one step of her own out of the den.”</p><p>“You have a point, but Fai is not your mother. Regardless, I don’t think his problem is with you coddling him. I haven’t been around him much, but it doesn’t seem to add up.”</p><p>Kurogane set the collected sticking a tinder by their camp and sighed, “It doesn’t, but he hasn’t told me anything.”</p><p>“Did you try asking?”</p><p>Kurogane growled knowing full well he hadn’t, “If he needs to say something, he can just say it.”</p><p>Youou stifled a laugh, “So you haven’t asked your mate why he’s upset for nearly two days now? A she-wolf would have you by the balls by now.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Kurogane started making the fire.</p><p>Youou stopped him quickly, “Your mate is more important. The perks of being Alpha are you can easily get someone else to do the work. I’ll have this roaring when you return.”</p><p>Kurogane cocked his brow, “You always did all the work.”</p><p>“Not when you or your mother needed me more. Now go before I get mad at you, too.”</p><p>He sighed heavily and walked quietly to the river. They were traveling along it’s side all day but knew better then to camp in the open. Luckily, they weren’t too far away from it. Only a minute and he was at the tree’s edge.</p><p>Fai was Dipping his feet in the water and hissing. Kurogane had seen him start to limp earlier in their journey. He picked Fai up then without question only to be yelled at. Now, he had to make himself calm down before sitting next to him.</p><p>Fai jumped before scooting away, “Going to whisk me back to the camp?”</p><p>“No,” he sighed, “Is something wrong with you?”</p><p>“You think I’m crazy now?!”</p><p>“No!” Kurogane took a deep breath, “I mean… Are you okay?”</p><p>Fai lowered his ears and looked at the river, “I’m fine.”</p><p>The wolve knew not to believe it, “Are you nervous?”</p><p>“I said I’m fine already,” Fai shuffled further away.</p><p>He had asked. He did what his father wanted and by all rights could go back to the fire. He would be guiltless in this fight.</p><p>Kurogane was bad at lying even to himself.</p><p>He started slowly, “You have been angry with me for two days now. We can’t fix things if you don’t at least tell me why.”</p><p>Fai stared hard at the river.</p><p>Kurogane gave him plenty of time to respond before he continued, “I’m worried about you.”</p><p>Fai glanced over to him, but Kurogane found it hard to meet his mate’s eye. Feelings weren’t his forte.</p><p>“You’ve been angry at me and all I tried to do was take care of you. I don’t understand what you’re thinking.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Fai mumbled, “I was mad and I don’t know why. Then, I kept thinking about the pack and how I’m bringing nothing to them.”</p><p>“What do you mean? You don’t need to bring anything.”</p><p>Fai whimpered, “They won’t accept a useless bunny! And if they don’t accept me then you’ll leave with me.”</p><p>“Of course. My mate and children need me more than they do.”</p><p>“Then I’ll be the reason your family kicks you out!” Fai teared up, “I can’t just be carried and spoiled! I have nothing to give them and I am being hunted!”</p><p>Kurogane closed his eyes to collect himself. His mate was terrified, and he needed to help, even if he had no idea how.</p><p>“If they do not accept my mate, I will leave them behind and not regret a damn thing,” Kurogane started, “I also know the people of my pack. They will accept you because you have so much to offer. You make clothes, tend to gardens, and make people happy.” He pulled Fai’s feet over to massages them, “For the pack, you are a caretaker and our future. Our kids, pups or kits, are the future of the pack. Denying you means they will need to find and trade for another omega.”</p><p>Fai nodded slowly, “That doesn’t mean they won’t.”</p><p>“No,” Kurogane conceded, “But I know they’ll accept you anyway. They are good wolves.”</p><p>“And I have no idea how to rear a child!”</p><p>“That comes with practice. No one is going to expect you to know everything. You just reached adulthood.”</p><p>Fai finally scoot himself into Kurogane’s lap, “What will they expect of you, then? You’re going to be Alpha? Do they expect you to make mistakes? Or will you need to be the strongest leader?”</p><p>“I grew up with this,” Kurogane explained, “I was raised to be the next Alpha. You were raised to… well, this isn’t what you grew up knowing. They can’t expect you to act like a wolf omega when you’re not one.”</p><p>“And if they do?”</p><p>“Remember when you told me off for talking about you not bathing? Do that.”</p><p>Fai almost smiled, “I should fight a wolf?”</p><p>“Fight them tooth and nail. That’s how you get respect.”</p><p>“Okay,” Fai relaxed and nuzzled Kurogane’s face, “You better lick my wounds.”</p><p>Kurogane picked him up easily, “I’ll make them regret laying a claw on you.”</p><p>Fai laughed lightly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Day 74</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fai’s ears perked up just has the sun hit its highest point. They twitched around on full alert.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Only one turned towards him, “A lot of movement.”</p><p>Kurogane held Fai closer, “Don’t worry. It’s the pack. We’ve been on its territory for a long time now. They smelt us coming already.”</p><p>Youou laughed, “You have some interesting quirks.”</p><p>Both ears quickly turned to Youou, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Your ears.”</p><p>Fai pulled them down with his hands, “They’re weird?”</p><p>Kurogane growled a warning, “Stop teasing him so much. They move whichever way he’s listening.”</p><p>Youou sniffed the air, “Good to know. You should cover them now.”</p><p>Kurogane wrapped Fai’s head in the pelt without explanation and took a deep breath. His howl bellowed out just after his father’s started. Fai curled up tighter in Kurogane's arms. He may have whimpered, but if he did Kurogane couldn't hear it over their howl. Soon enough, they both quieted.</p><p>Fai peeked out of the pelt, "Why?"</p><p>Kurogane smirked, "To let them know where we are."</p><p>A set of sharp howls came from the East and Fai quickly looked int he direction, "And the pack is there?"</p><p>"Some of them," Youou confirmed, "Probably a hunting group camping out. They'll be carving and cleaning the meat by now."</p><p>"We should meet up with them first. Might be easier for you to meet a few wolves before meeting all of them," Kurogane started towards the East, "Who went out?"</p><p>"All betas, hopefully. If I find Fuuma with them, I'll beat him within an inch of his life."</p><p>"He's the last alpha?"</p><p>Youou nodded, "Yasha left with an omega gifted to you after I explained you were mated."</p><p>"Why wouldn't an alpha go to hunt?" Fai cut in, "Don't you have spare alphas to run hunting groups?"</p><p>"Of course, but it's more important to protect the betas and pups left behind. Normally, I would stay in the den," Youou explained. </p><p>"Tch, you can keep staying with the den."</p><p>Fai looked up at his mate, "Do you hunt anything dangerous?"</p><p>Kurogane thought about his answer, “Some things fight back, if that’s what you mean. We can hunt bigger prey with a group. Things I couldn’t do on my own. Why?”</p><p>Fai bit his cheek, “I’m trying to imagine the type of anima you send out to do that.”</p><p>Youou and Kurogane met eyes and smirked.</p><p>“They came back with a bear one time.”</p><p>Fai stiffened, “What?!”</p><p>Kurogane nodded, “It was as tall as two of you, at least. We can measure the pelt against you to find out.”</p><p>“I remember when you came back,” he whistled, “Dragging the whole carcass because you had no way to bring it all back otherwise.”</p><p>“Alone?” Fai gasped.</p><p>“Three of us,” Kurogane shrugged. </p><p>“Did you get hurt?”</p><p>“It gave me the scars on my stomach, but it wasn’t that bad.”</p><p>Fai looked a bit dizzy, “Are you sure you can’t stay behind when they hunt?”</p><p>Kurogane stopped, “Are you sure you can’t stop bouncing every time you feel joy?”</p><p>“That’s instin-!”</p><p>Kurogane cut him off with cocked brow.</p><p>“Okay, I get it,” Fai sighed.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Kurogane was expecting some welcome when he returned. He was not expecting the fanfare on his arrival. Nor was he expecting that fanfare to almost immediately turn to Fai. He wasn’t sure which he hated more.</p><p>Fai was surrounded by questioning wolves as soon as he was in the den. Kurogane was glad the hunting group had the decency to keep some distance. The pups had little self-control on seeing a pregnant bunny. Their mothers had endless advice and wonder on how big he was already.</p><p>“Give him some space! They’ve been traveling for two days,” Kamui pushed his way through the throng and gave Fai a glass of water.</p><p>Kurogane had been forced aside long ago and was resting on a wall next to Fuuma, “How did Kamui manage to get on the hunting party?”</p><p>“I normally go with them,” Fuuma sighed, “I didn’t think there would be a time we didn’t go together. Now he’s done it three times.”</p><p>Kurogane rolled his eyes, “Did you agree to that before or after Yasha left?”</p><p>Fuuma growled, “After.”</p><p>“Dumbass.”</p><p>He caught Fai’s eyes and could practically hear his pleading thoughts. Kurogane pushed off the wall and gave a shrill whistle, “Down! He needs to rest.”</p><p>“How many months along is he? He’s not on bed rest yet, right?” a beta woman piped in.</p><p>Kurogane pushed his way to Fai and picked him up, “Does it matter? He needs to rest either way.”</p><p>He started towards a secluded area of the cave. It was a path dug out so the alpha and omega could have privacy in heat and birth. It wasn’t meant for everyday use like this, but he hardly cared.</p><p>“He should rest with us!” she pushed.</p><p>“You aren’t letting him,” Kurogane eyes her, “Heel and let us sleep.”</p><p>Fai finally relaxed on the bear pelt in the birthing room, “What was all that?”</p><p>“Pups interested in the new toy,” Kurogane growled, “I didn’t think the adults would be so damn bad.”</p><p>“They asked so much about the baby and living in a burrow. I couldn’t even answer most of it! Then the advice-”</p><p>“Don’t think too much of that.”</p><p>Fai looked up at him panicked, “Will my pup bite my breast off?!”</p><p>“What? Who the Hell said that?!”</p><p>“Caldina said pups teeth are really sharp!”</p><p>Kurogane groaned, “She was teasing you, damn beta. I can’t believe she would say that.”</p><p>“And Kamui came in saying Hikaru was a biter. Then, Chitose said her father was a biter and that’s where she got it from. Fuu and Umi looked like they had sharp little fangs. And Touya already tried to bite me! Nadeshiko swore he was playing but she had teeth scars on her breast!”</p><p>Kurogane had to pause, “How did you memorize their names?”</p><p>“They gave them to me,” Fai said as he fret.</p><p>“Calm down,” Kurogane crouch next to him, “You’re telling me that they gave you their names once and you know them now? Who was at the hunting camp?”</p><p>He blinked, “Kamui was leading with Fujitaka, Zagatou, Shougo, and Lantis who is younger and training.”</p><p>“And their mates?”</p><p>“Fuuma gave up on omegas to be with Kamui, Fujitaka is with Nadeshiko and has Touya who already wants to hunt but he’s two years shy. Zagatou and Shougo are not mated, but apparently Zagatou is pining after one of the prey traders. Lantis is still only 15 and he is not interested. I tried to ask about crushes, but he was very adamant about having no one. Why?”</p><p>Kurogane’s jaw dropped, “What? I didn’t even know half of that!”</p><p>Fai rolled his eyes, “Well they told us on the way back and when we arrived here. You should listen.”</p><p>“I have no idea how you memorized all that.” </p><p>“Do you know how many bunnies are born in a year?” Fai looked around the room, “Is this the… bear you killed?”</p><p>Kurogane blinked a few times, “Yeah, we use it for births and heats.”</p><p>Fai ran his hands through the fur, “This is nice.”</p><p>The wolf laughed, “Sleep some, I’ve got to talk with everyone.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Day 80 - 112</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 80</p><p>Farming looked more difficult than Kurogane had imagined. He knew his mother would tend to her little garden for an hour or so a day. Fai took that hobby to a whole new level.</p><p>As soon as they had slept the first day, Fai snuck out early and found a good spot for his garden. A few betas were awake enough to help him dig and plant, on his instruction. Kurogane was just glad they liked Fai enough to do the work.</p><p>Kurogane insisted he be present for the gardening once he had woke up in a panic over his missing mate.</p><p>He watched Fai tend the tiny sprouts, “What did you plant?”</p><p>“Berries and wildflowers. I’d like some cabbage and carrots, but I’ve never seen any in the wild.”</p><p>Kurogane nodded, “We can trade for some seeds from the village.”</p><p>“How close is the pack to the village? Socially, not distance.”</p><p>“We trade back and forth,” he shrugged, “Apparently Father used to guide your escaped kin to them as well. It’s peaceful.”</p><p>“Have you ever traveled to them?”</p><p>“Not personally. We send a group in winter with pelts and metal work since it’s hard for them to move their cart up the mountain.”</p><p>“Metal work?!”</p><p>Kurogane blinked, “Ah, we share the mountain with a communitee moles. We pass on rotting meat in exchange for pots and utensils. It’s where we got the gardening tools from.”</p><p>“Rotting meat? Is that what the eat?”</p><p>“No, they use it to catch grubs easier. Every so often they agree to expand our cave, too.”</p><p>Fai smiled, “And you keep other predators from kicking them out?”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“Hm,” Fai splashed his farm with a ladle of water, “If you find a tall yellow flower or a round white one a yellow center, be sure to bring it back for me.”</p><p>“Taste good?”</p><p>Fai grinned, “The best!”</p><p>Day 85</p><p>Fai heard the cart before anyone else. His ears perked up just outside the den where the children were playing. He cocked his head to the side, one trained on the kids and the other pointed towards the beaten path.</p><p>“People are coming,” he called out.</p><p>Kurogane was out in a second to listen, “What are you hearing?”</p><p>“Talking and squeaking… Is it the traders?”</p><p>Kurogane relaxed a bit, “Probably.” He looked to his father. </p><p>Youou had yet to pass down the Alpha title, but the pack recognized both of their authority at this point. It was only a matter of time before Kurogane officially took over. Until then, Kurogane obediently deferred to his father.</p><p>The Alpha nodded, “Let’s get some supplies ready for them. We’ll need more than normal to get our omega some supplies.”</p><p>The pack quickly set to work laying out spare pelts and tools to trade. They had hoarded so much over the winter. Most of those could go now that the weather was nicer. They also laid out dried wood and twigs.</p><p>“They can just as easily get it and dry it themselves, but why would they when we had plenty to trade. Their cotton and wool clothes are valuable enough,” Kurogane explained.</p><p>Fai looked down at the dress he was borrowing. It fit him better than Kurogane’s shirts had, but, other than his distended belly pulling at the seams, he swam in it. Everyone simply had a wider frame than him.</p><p>“How far do you think they are?”</p><p>Fai clicked his teeth at two pups getting too riled in their play before closing his eyes, “I’m not sure. It doesn’t sound like they’re moving too quickly.”</p><p>Kuorgane at the sky, “They may not get here today. They should be safe camping out on our territory.”</p><p>Fai smiled, “That’s very sweet.”</p><p>Kurogane blushed and glared at him, “It’s not sweet to want our goods to make it here.”</p><p>Fai grinned wider, “It’s sweet to care about the trader’s wellbeing.”</p><p>Day 86</p><p>Kurogane was the first to meet with the traders. Fai stood just behind him as the pack’s omega. Kurogane watched him fidget, not sure of what his duty was in this case. He wasn’t told what he was there for, but he didn’t need to be. His presence would ease the traders and get them a better deal.</p><p>“Welcome to the mountain.”</p><p>The ram driving the cart pulled it to a halt, “We have some requests up for grabs.”</p><p>Kurogane pulled Fai forward, “I’ll handle the requests, help the betas choose clothing and get yourself seeds if you see any.”</p><p>Fai was taken by Nadeshiko as the ram eyed him.</p><p>“Eyes off my mate,” he growled, “What do you have?”</p><p>The ram let it be, “Lumber requests mostly. Heard you had a bear rug?”</p><p>“Not for sale. We can try and hunt another one down.”</p><p>“Take it on and we can provide the wardrobe your mate needs,” the ram crossed his arms.</p><p>“You’re as shrewd as your father, Fujimoto.”</p><p>“You’re more rude than yours.”</p><p>Kurogane let out a long breath and looked over at Fai looking through the cloth with the ram’s bunny mate. “We’ll hunt a bear for you if you give him seeds, too.”</p><p>“Done, wanna take the lumber requests?”</p><p>“Yeah, let me see what you’ve got.”</p><p>Day 90</p><p>“You didn’t get many dresses before the traders left.”</p><p>Fai grinned and pulled out a length of fabric, “Kobato gave me a needle and thread. She’s a wonderful girl!”</p><p>“You’re making clothes? They’ll only fit when your pregnant if you make then now.”</p><p>“I don’t plan on not being pregnant for long,” Fai rubbed his stomach</p><p>“Really,” Kurogane gave Fai a disbelieving look.</p><p>Fai giggled, “I can have multiple litters throughout the year, Kuro-daddy.”</p><p>Kurogane cleared his throat and changed the subject, “Did you get enough seeds?”</p><p>Fai hummed, “They didn’t have much. She promised they would have more on the way back, but I’m not sure I’ll need them. What did you trade for all of this?”</p><p>“We’re getting them lumber and a bear hide.”</p><p>“Getting them… a bear hide?”</p><p>Kurognae sneered, “Word got around we took down a bear. Father said they’ve been asking for a long time, but he always denied the request. I took it so we’re going to hunt a bear before they return.”</p><p>Fai bit his cheek but didn’t say anything more. </p><p>Day 97</p><p>Fai would not stop shift as they tried to sleep. He turned over several times, staying stubbornly on top of Kurogane. Finally, he had had enough.</p><p>He sat up, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Fai whined and buried his head in Kurogane’s chest, “I can’t sleep.”</p><p>“No shit. Any reason why?”</p><p>“So mean…” he nuzzled closer, “It’s… my breasts hurt.”</p><p>Kurogane felt a sudden wave of misplaced happiness. He had asked around when Fai had slept the first night about pregnancy woes. One of them was breast swelling. Although he knew this shouldn’t make him happy toe hear, he had the answer.</p><p>“Put your back to me.”</p><p>“Hm? Okay.”</p><p>Kurogane kissed the back of his head, “Relax and let me handle it.”</p><p>“’Handle it?’” Fai giggled as his swollen breasts were cupped, “Handle them, more like.”</p><p>“Quiet,” Kurogane startedthe lightly massage, running his thumbs over the tops. </p><p>Fai rested his head next to Kurogane’s next and mewled.</p><p>“Feel good?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Kurogane lightly kneaded his fingers in the soft skin. He ran his thumbs down over the nipples, being careful not to pinch them. He felt warm droplets leaking on his hand as massaged circles around the breasts.</p><p>“W-wait!”</p><p>Kurogane shushed him, “It’s ok, relax.”</p><p>Fai curled up, “But!”</p><p>Kurogane grinned, “Anything else I can take care of?”</p><p>“Everyone’s sleeping.”</p><p>Kurogane turned Fai around in his lap, “So be quiet.”</p><p>Fai huffed and nipped Kurogane’s nose, “I’m not quiet and neither are you.”</p><p>“Muffle yourself on my neck.”</p><p>Fai obeyed, leaving an obvious bite wound for the pack to see in the morning.</p><p>Day 112</p><p>“One month out,” Kurognae sighed.</p><p>Fai paw through Hikaru’s hair to straighten it out. He glanced at Nadeshiko to make sure he was doing it correctly, “Still?”</p><p>Nadeshiko chuckled, “You’re handling it wonderfully. You’ve looked about to pop since you arrived.”</p><p>He let out a long breath, “It’s getting hard to walk.”</p><p>“You should be on bed rest for the next month,” Kurogane said.</p><p>“For a whole month?”</p><p>Touya swat at Nadeshiko’s hands, “I don’t want to be here for birth talk!”</p><p>She let him up, “I better not find out you snuck away with the hunters again! Honestly that boy is going to be the death of me.”</p><p>“Wasn’t Kuro-woof the same age as him when he helped take down the bear?”</p><p>“He snuck away, too,” she side eyed the alpha, “He came back bloodied and with a full-grown bear at twelve years old, but his parents locked him down in the den for months after.”</p><p>Kurogane glared at her, “I was ready. He isn’t. We’re leaving later today. Make sure all the pups are here after we go.”</p><p>Fai perked up and let Hikaru run off to play, “You’re leaving today? Shouldn’t you wait until morning?”</p><p>“No, I’d rather catch a bear sleeping or at least tired. We’ll be gone a few days.”</p><p>“And I should be in bed?”</p><p>Kurogane knew he wouldn’t like the answer. Thankfully, he didn’t have to give it.</p><p>“We don’t know how well you’ll do giving birth to pups,” Nadeshiko explained, “You won’t be in bed all the time, but you should rest far more often just in case.”</p><p>Fai tapped his foot rapidly, “I don’t like being still.”</p><p>Kurogane walked over and nuzzled his neck, “At least do it until I get back. I can help you move around, then.”</p><p>“What if you come back injured and we’re both stuck in bed?”</p><p>Kurogane grinned, “I’m sure we can keep ourselves occupied.”</p><p>“You want me to rest in bed because I need to relax and mate at the same time?” Fai deadpanned.</p><p>The alpha halfheartedly glared at Nadeshiko for laughing, “Just try not to overdo it. While I’m gone, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Fai sighed, “But you must comeback unharmed or I’ll kill you myself.”</p><p>“Hmph. Deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Day 127</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re ba-”</p><p>Fai held up his finger, “Clothes off and turn around.”</p><p>Kurogane smirked, “Miss me?”</p><p>Fai scowled and struggled to sit up, “I need to see if I’m going to kill you or not.”</p><p>The alpha sighed and stripped for his mate. After a quick once over, he pulled his pants back on, “Feel better?”<br/>“You didn’t find a bear, did you?”</p><p>Kurogane growled, “You doubt me?”</p><p>Fai looked down at the bear pelt covering his lower body, “I expected some scratch or mess if you had actually found one.”</p><p>“We did find and kill one. I washed up.”</p><p>What Kurogane didn’t mention was the fact they had taken the bear down day one and had purposefully stayed out longer so his wound would lighten. </p><p>“You really didn’t get hurt?” Fai side eyed him.</p><p>“Are you going to kill me if I did?”</p><p>Fai laid back down and covered himself completely, “I knew it! I knew it and you tried to hide it!”</p><p>Kurogane rolled his eyes, “Did you stay put while I was gone?”</p><p>All movement stopped under the pelt and Fai peeked out, “No.”</p><p>He crawled under the covers and cuddled his mate, “I thought so.”</p><p>“Did anyone else get hurt?”</p><p>“Scratches mostly. I’m the only one who got bit.”</p><p>Fai curled tighter, “Bit. You were going to try and hide a bite wound? You’re not allowed to call me an idiot anymore.”</p><p>Kurogane knew he deserved that comment. His tail thrashed under the heavy pelt as he thought how to respond.</p><p>Fai sighed and relaxed some, “How did it happen?”</p><p>He extended his arm to show the nearly healed scar on his arm, “We had it surrounded and the others were herding it towards me. It decided to go after Lantis instead. Luckily, he was close to me.”</p><p>“You make it hard to be mad at you,” Fai whimpered and held his stomach.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“I want this pup out of me.”</p><p>Kurogane chuckled, “Giving you trouble?”</p><p>Fai move his hand to where the pup was kicking, “Plenty. They want to move as much as I do.”</p><p>“We made a strong pup.”</p><p>“Strong enough to bruise me,” Fai muttered.</p><p>Kurogane couldn’t help but laugh, “Must be an alpha. Mother had the same problem with me.”</p><p>Fai hummed and rubbed his stomach, “I hope I get to hold them.”</p><p>“You will,” Kurogane tightened his hold, “Don’t even think otherwise.”</p><p>“You know as well as I do-”</p><p>Kurogane stopped him with a fierce kiss, “No, I don’t.”</p><p>Fai turned the rest of his body around to face his alpha, “Kuro, I know what I might have to give this child. I’m not afraid of that. Are you?”</p><p>Kurogane’s breath hitched at the question. Nothing scared him. Fai dying in childbirth was the same as Kurogane dying while protecting the pack. It was a sacrifice to respect. It didn’t scare him.</p><p>It terrified him.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Fai rolled him on to his back and sat on top of him. The movements were slow with his bursting stomach, but soon Kurogane was being straddled.</p><p>“You are a terrible liar.”</p><p>Kurogane helped hold Fai on top of him, “Are you challenging me?”</p><p>He nodded, “You’ve lied to me twice today and you only came back moments ago.”</p><p>“Do you want to be mated to a coward?” he growled out.</p><p>Fai cupped his cheeks, “I want to be cared about. You gave me a second life. Even if it’s short, at least… someone cared.”</p><p>Kurogane closed his eyes and took a deep inhale of his mate’s scent. He smelt so fresh and soft. The scent had rounded out in an amazing way as the pup grew. He never wanted to let it go.</p><p>“I don’t want to be alone.”</p><p>Fai smiled in response and teared up, “Hold me like this is the last time. How much do you need me?”</p><p>Kurogane pulled Fai’s face down and nuzzled his nose. Carefully, he rolled them both to the side and pressed his nose into the scent glands on his neck. The smell comforted him more than he’d like to admit. </p><p>Kurogane’s father had told him about the deep bond an alpha could have for their omega. He knew the care his father explained. Having a strong bond came with a need to protect and please your mate. That was normal, he guessed. Kurogane wished he would have known how powerful it could be.</p><p>How terrifying it could be.</p><p>He felt Fai sneak his fingers through his hair, “Talk to me.”</p><p>Kurogane groaned and forced himself to look up, “I’m not good with words.”</p><p>“Talk to me anyway,” Fai said.</p><p>He kissed Fai’s chest and thought of what to say. What would make Fai feel needed?</p><p>“Your smell.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“It comforts me.”</p><p>Fai cracked a wide smile, “Was that so hard?”</p><p>Kurogane almost bit back, but the genuine joy on Fai’s face stopped him. Maybe using his words was worth it.</p><p>He kissed down Fai’s belly, “I can barely sleep without your warmth. Don’t you dare even think about leaving me.”</p><p>Fai laughed lightly and curled his toes, “Okay! Okay, I promise I won’t! Stop tickling me!”</p><p>Kurognae smiled at his mate and pulled the covers back over them, “Good. You have too much to do here.”</p><p>“Mhm, I’ll do a good job, for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Day 139</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CW for birth, blood, and needles</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurogane awoke to a squirming mate, again. Not only had Fai been up throughout the night, he also had been pulling this for over a month. Nothing seemed to keep him comfortable for more than an hour.</p><p>“Fai, what’s wrong?”</p><p>He groaned and tried to sit up, “I… I think I peed a little.”</p><p>Kurogane sighed and got out from under the bear pelt, “Alright, I’ll carry you out.”</p><p>Fai held out his arms, “What about cleaning?”</p><p>“We have plenty of pelts and blankets for you to lay on until that one gets cleaned. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Kurogane set Fai down in a grassy patch outside the cave. He moved away to give Fai some space and sat down. The sun was about to come over the horizon and a chill wind cut through him. For a moment, he regretted not throwing a jacket on. </p><p>The moment passed when he heard Fai shriek.</p><p>Kurogane jumped up and ran to his side, “What’s wrong?!”</p><p>Fai shook his head and took several deep breaths, “Bad… cramp. I think. It surprised me is all.”</p><p>Kurogane nosed his temple, “Are you done peeing?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s cold out here.”</p><p>Kurogane chuckled and lifted his back in the air, “We can stay by to fire for a bit.”</p><p>“That’d be good,” he snuggled in Kurogane’s arms.</p><p>The alpha frowned, “Fai, are you still peeing?”</p><p>“Of course not.”</p><p>“My arm is wet.”</p><p>Fai’s eyes widened, “Oh.”</p><p>“Oh!”</p><p>He rushed to the back room and called for Nadeshiko to wake up. Kurogane set Fai down and yelled, asking what he should do.</p><p>“First, calm down,” Nadeshiko made him sit next to Fai, “Are you going into labor?”</p><p>Fai nodded, “My water… it just broke.”</p><p>“Any pains?”</p><p>“A cramp just before it.”</p><p>“Okay,” she smiled, “That was your first contraction. They will get worse. You have to breathe through them, understand?”</p><p>Fai started the breathing pattern she had taught him earlier in the week.</p><p>“Good. You don’t have to start it now, this is going to take some time. Kurogane?”</p><p>“Yes?!”</p><p>Nadeshiko lowered her hand to get him to stop yelling, “Get the basin and fill it with water. Get it on the fire.”</p><p>“Fire?”</p><p>“Yes, we may need to heat it up again before the pup is born. We need it warm for the babe.”</p><p>Kurogane nodded and looked back at Fai before he left, “Do you want me here?”</p><p>Fai blew him a raspberry, “Of course I do! Now, hurry up and get the water heating!”</p><p>Kurogane almost argued. Almost.</p><p>He left the room and got to work on the basin.</p><p>Fuuma was the first to say something, “Is he giving birth?”</p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p>“You made enough noise to wake the mountain,” Kamui groaned, “Is he alright?”</p><p>They all turned to face the separate room when a yelp echoed through the cave. Loud controlled breathing followed it and Kurogane quickly got back to work.</p><p>Youou touched his son’s shoulder, “I can take care of this. Go and sit behind him, hold his hands, and keep him calm.”</p><p>Kurogane didn’t want to admit he was the scared one. Anyone might notice his shaking hands. His father may have saw that already and gave him an out.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Kurogane rushed back to the room and did exactly as his father told him. Fai rested his back on Kurogane’s chest.</p><p>“What about the water?”</p><p>Kurogane kissed the back of his neck, right over his claim, “Father’s finishing up. How are you doing?”</p><p>Fai leaned into his alpha, “Fine. The pain isn’t so bad.”</p><p>“Liar,” Kurogane rubbed his belly comfortingly, “You’re starting to sweat.”</p><p>“When is the pup suppose to come?” Fai looked over to Nadeshiko, who was preparing for the birth.</p><p>“We probably have several hours. Try to relax for now.”</p><p>Fai blew a heavy breath, “Have you ever tried to relax?”</p><p>Kurogane nosed Fai’s lowered ear.</p><p>Fai chittered and sighed, “Keep doing that.”</p><p>Kurognae chuckled and rubbed the other ear with his hand, “Feels good?”</p><p>“Really good, yeah,” his breath hitched as he tried to crush Kurogane’s hand in his own. After it passed, he groaned, “Has it been several hours yet?”</p><p>Kurogane laughed, “Not yet.”</p><p>Fai lulled his head back and glared, “Laugh at me one more time and I’ll neuter you with my teeth.”</p><p>The alpha gave him a challenging glance, only to look away when Fai clicked his teeth threateningly.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>- - -</p><p>“Pup’s coming, I can feel it!”</p><p>“Breathe, Fai, breathe through it.”</p><p>Fai screamed as another contraction hit him.</p><p>Kurogane tried not to shout from how hard his hands were being squeezed.</p><p>“Kuro!”</p><p>“I’m here, you’re doing amazing, Fai.”</p><p>Nadeshiko smiled at them, “Let your body work, sweetie. It knows what to do.”</p><p>Fai pushed with another yell, holding on to Kurogane for dear life. He was tense even as he laid back against his mate.</p><p>Nadeshiko grinned widely, “I can see the head, you’re almost there!”</p><p>“I-it hurts! I can’t! I-”</p><p>“You can this,” Kurogane cooed over his breathing, “Our pup is almost hear, you’re doing so well.”</p><p>“Kuro,” he whimpered.</p><p>“One more push, you can do one more.”</p><p>Fai clenched Kurogane’s hands and pushed again.</p><p>“One more,” Kurogane insisted, “One more pushed.”</p><p>“LIAR!” Fai shouted and pushed once more.</p><p>He collapsed back and Kurogane felt panic bubble up.</p><p>Then he heard a tiny voice crying.</p><p>“The pup’s a male!” Nadeshiko exclaimed and picked him up.</p><p>“Fai,” he kissed his head, “Fai, do you hear that?”</p><p>Fai nodded slowly, “My baby… let me… let hold him.”</p><p>Nadeshiko looked at the basin, “Let me clean him up.”</p><p>“No!” Fai reached forward, “Give him here! I need to hold him once!”</p><p>She paused, but slowly set the pup in Fai’s arms, “There’s a little bit of tearing, but you’re going to be just fine.”</p><p>Fai grinned at his new baby, “Look at you, my big pup.”</p><p>Kurogane played with Fai’s ears, but couldn’t help but see the blood starting to soak the cloth they had set under Fai. He tried not to let it show.</p><p>Fai clenched his teeth and curled himself around the pup. Soon he sighed and landed right back in Kurogane’s arms.</p><p>“Fai?!”</p><p>“It was just the placenta,” Nadeshiko padded Fai’s bottom with the cotton cloth and strung a bone needle, “This is going to hurt a bit.”</p><p>Fai winced when she began but was soon lost in rocking his child, “I barely feel it.”</p><p>Nadeshiko brought the basin over and started wiping the pup clean. Fai wouldn’t give up the child no matter what anyone else said. She did as much cleaning as she could of the baby and the area before giving Fai one more check and leaving them alone.</p><p>Kurogane licked the sweat off of Fai’s neck, “What’s his name?”</p><p>“Name?” Fai rubbed the baby’s forehead, “Ryuuou. Little Ryuuou.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>